First Year of Fear
by BlindingNight14
Summary: This is my take on the Danny Phantom show and how I would have made it. Different plot. Different everything. Same characters with OC's characters. Danny's more powerful. New places, people, ghosts, powers, and 'zones/ worlds' WARNING: There will be characters death and blood. First chapter rewitten. Please read. Hey, if you want to name the Ghost Zone with a real name, PM me!
1. The Calling

**First Year of Fear**

**SEASON ONE: Awake and Alive**

**BOOK ONE: The Calling**

* * *

'Most people wonder day by day, hour by hour, who's the mysteries person dressed in black and white is. He comes and saves the day over and over again. Hair of snow. Eyes of toxic. He has amazing _powers_ and is a ghost. People wish to know about his past but only know his name- and they even tend to get wrong on purpose- and that he is a hero, but to others a waste of space. All over the world supernatural hunters want him, he proven all their work wrong. His name is Danny Phantom. He is Amity Park's hero.'

A young edgy looking teenage boy at the height of 5'4 came around a small alley, walking with his hands shoved into his back pockets and head lowered to his chest. The teen wore cogo shorts and a purple sleeveless hoodie with matching shoes. He sighed as he glanced at his wrist watch seeing it was around 4:37. He blows a strain of inky black hair out of his oceanic ice blue eyes. His hair reached down to his chin and mostly covered his left eye with strains fall in the middle and right side of his face.

'Through it wasn't always this way. To know the truth, we must head back in time. To August 23, 2014. This story tired very closely to this young boy; in fact this story belongs to Daniel 'Danny' Fenton.'

Suddenly Danny looked up, a pounding of hurrying footsteps. Two teens, the same age as Danny came running up the hill towards him. One was a gothic-punk type girl and the other was a sketchy boy.

The girl stood at a height of 5'5 with dyed purple hair (cut to her chin and hold in two high pigtails with skull black ribbons) and light violet eyes and her skin was an whitish tan. She wore black jeans with a mini pleated bright purple skirt over top, combat boots, red midriff top with fake leather vest. Sam Manson

The boy stood at a height of 5'3 with his hair hidden under a red beanie, deep green eyes, and deep brown skin that looks to be a shade of coco. He wore tan shorts, knee high socks and hiking boots, button up top with a yellow jacket. He also wore black glasses. Tucker Foley.

Danny stop at the corner of _Md Miller's Way_, waiting for his friends to catch up. They stopped in front of him and begin talking. Soon their conversation turned into an argument; suddenly the violet eyes teen took Danny's arms and started dragging him down a different path with the African American rushing after them.

'You see, Danny's parents are scientists, their famous for their ghost hunting beliefs and also supernatural experts- or so they believe. Growing up with ghost-obsessed parents, their unique personalities that had often traumatized him as well as constantly being forced to listening to his parents ramble or instruct him and his older sister on how their numerous Fenton gadgets works. However, this did nothing to stop Danny on the day that will and had changed the boy's life forever'

The trio came to a walk in front of a tall building. This for some odd reason was different from all the other was a bright red brick three store high house with thin long windows on each floor. White stone steps headed up to the front door. A good ten feet away from each house around it. A huge sign hanged off the building reading 'Fenton Works'. But, the oddest part was what was on top of the house.

On top was a heavy armor OP's center with gadgets shooting of the house with huge large windows circling all around it. With that top the house stood as a five store house. Around the roof were railings, surrounding the square top with a few chairs up there with plants surrounding the edges of the roof.

'Sense his parents where in college, they had been trying to build a portal to the 'other side'. They always forgot important things like today, as if nothing matters. His older sister, Jazz, had always been on her ends when they get like this. And the story begins here...'

The three friends walked up to the house and headed in. The stairs were right in front of the door, circling around heading upstairs, blushed blue seating set with a black glass coffee table, light purple walls. On the love seat was Danny's older sister Jazz.

Jazz stood at a height of 5'7 with natural curly red hair hold back in a cloth headband, light blue eyes with flecks of violet, and a pale skin tone. She wore a simple sleeveless pink blouse and long gray skirt that hid her feet.

Jazz was seating with her legs crossed, reading one of the thousands of books that filled this house. Hearing the door open, she glanced up and looked at her brother and his friends. Studying them. Everything was stilled; no one breathed or dared to move. You could hear the clock in the next room tick.

Her eyes turned cold when she discovered something in her little brother's eyes. His welcoming warm, soothing eyes where hollowed and were gazed over. He was upset, trying to hide it. She slammed her book closed, throwing it onto the top with a huff, and stomped towards the oval shape doorway next to the stairs that lead into the kitchen.

Danny and his two friends glanced at each other before rushing after her. The kitchen was bigger than most, counters wrapped around the 20 by 25 foot room, a round table, blue and white tiled floors. It looked like any normal kitchen until you turn to the right wall; there was a thick mental door.

This mental door stood out from the wall by a foot, pad locks coving the right side of the wall by it. On the wall by it were five different locks. A voice lock, DNA lock, code lock, password lock, and hand print lock. Making it almost impossible to get in to.

Well... If you weren't a Fenton or family friend.

After a second of unlocking the door, Jazz started speed walking down the long staircase that lead down a hundred yards. The stairs were lit up by neon lights giving the area a creepy feeling. When we got to the bottom there was another set of door, but these were a normal double door.

Jazz swing them open with such force that slammed them against the walls. "MOM! DAD!"

Their mother's name was Maddie. She had short curly red hair hold back by black clips, stood at a height of 5'9 right under her husband's shoulders, her eyes where a solf violet, he skin was a few shades darker then Jazz's, with a very curvy figure. She was in the usually lab gear. A blue jumpsuit, with black elbow high gloves, knee high boots, two different belts, and a hood attached to the jumpsuit. She wore her red goggles.

Her husband was name Jackson but he went by Jack. He had black shaved hair, stood at a height of 6'4, his eyes were a shade dark then Danny's, his skin was just the same shade as Jazz's, he was big and muscled. Just like their mother, he was in his lab suit. His was just like Maddie's but a bright orange and without the hoodie. His goggles were just as red as Maddie's.

They were middle of something because their mom was holding up a graduated cylinder while their father was dipping in a yellowish red liquid substance. When Jazz had swing open the doors, it had startled them, for her mom's hand slipped and the glass shattered on the floor.

With hissy fuzz, Maddie turned to her children and friends. "Kids you know not to come down here-"

Jack muttered to himself. "Better be glade that, that was ecto limited and not energy."

Before Maddie could go on, Jazz snorted, cutting her off. "Do you even know what day it is?" Danny looked away, eyeing the supplies layered on the walls. Sam looked interred as she mouthed 'are you serious'. Tucker shook his head.

Maddie stopped and glared at the four. "Sweetie, can this wait until tomorrow."

Just as Sam was about to shout at Jazz's and Danny's parents, Danny stopped her. "Enough..." He pleaded with his eyes.

"But, Danny." They tried to protest but Danny shook his head with his eyes glisten over again. 'I don't even understand why I try,' Danny thought. 'They always forget, only remembering Jazz's birthday. It hurts, it really hurts. I can remember last year, I had asked my dad what month I was born and he had replied with December. December was Jazz's month, not mine. Though, I did not correct him.'

Danny turned to his parents and bowed his head a little so his longish hair hides the emotions on his face. "I'm sorry that we intrude, I'll clean the mess up." With hat Danny got to work as his friends and sister tried to say something to him. He ignored them.

* * *

DANNY POV

Two hours later

Sam tossed her self onto one of the five bean bags that I owned. We sat in my bed room.

The walls where a bright blue with a teal stripped running through it. There was a sleep and study loft bunk bed, pool blue twirl airgo chair under the bunk of the study area part, on my right wall around he windows were skateboard deck wall art, on the front wall was a designed your own wall bookcase/storage (holding: books, notebooks, composition books, journals, photo albums, some trophies from the arts, and many of my NASA collection). Right on the other side of my bed was a small coffee table with a small TV and many video games by it with the bean bags in front of the table.

Tucker and me shared a blue bean bag as we looked through his PDA games. I was slightly giddy. Jazz had given me a small box which had hold two notebooks and a new sketch pad. Sam had given me a new photo album that she made this last year, Tucker as his gift was 'I will not eat your stuff for the week'.

I shook my head gentle before bending it back to look at both Sam and Tucker. "So," I asked. "What do you guys want to do?"

A smile stretched across their faces.

For the next three hours we played video games, screaming at each other, and cursing at the games. We threw chips at each other and had lots of laughs. Pushing each other and yelling.

At some point during the night, I had felt something snap. Like a dam opening. I wonder what that was.

* * *

FIVE DAYS LATER

Last night my parents had announced some great news. It was the portal. The portal to the other side was close to being finish; my parents were calling the other side The Ghost Zone. Stupid name but they never asked me. Though they've been a little on edge, along with me. Something was wrong. I wasn't acting like myself.

First, it had started with a mood change- I was always getting angry faster or over the smallest things, something suddenly I'll start to tear up. Second, my body tempture took a change. Either I was too hot (even just in my boxers) or I was freezing cold (even wearing jeans, long sleeves, and a hoodie. All in black). Third, I had the sudden NEED to run, or be in motion, even if the movement is just my fingers tapping at a quicken paste. Fourth, for some odd reason, I had started sleep drawing and /or walking. I either wake up at my next with a blank paper filled out in millions of colors that it was impossible to make out, or I wake up in the lab or the OP's center.

It was terrifying. I did not understand what was happening. Then, other night during dinner, I swear I heard someone calling me towards the lab. My parents and sister didn't seem to hear them. An elder men and sometimes in between gasps it switch to a young ladies voice. Always saying; Danny, hurry, come, please.

Today, after waking up to a sheet of paper filled with unnatural straight lines in many different colors, me and my friends stood in the lab. We were standing in front of the portal. This time, unlike every time someone was to come down here, the lab had been clean to the taste. My parents, with the help of me and Jazz, had cleaned the lab before the testing tomorrow morning. My parents wanted to test the portal tomorrow with just us. Even though I had lived here my whole life, I can never get over how it really looked like when it was clean. White everywhere. Counters going around the whole room save for the whole right wall. Though, what holds my attention was the portal.

The portal was a huge octagon hold three feet from the ground with a walk way heading into its deep dark pit. Lights around it were blinking and glowing an unearthly color. Looking into it, I could tell it went on forever. Not only did after ten feet at most the tunnel was a blanket of darkness but the wires were over lapping each other, heading straight towards the end... which I had no clue ended.

"Danny? Daniel... Come here... Time's up." That voice called. I put my hand on the walkway and lean in to look into the darkness of the portal. Nothing. It had come from in there, I swear it did. It sounded like an ech...

I felt someone staring at me. Their eyes baring into my being. Turning around I saw Sam staring at me. "Yeah, Sam?"

"Danny?" Sam asked looking me in the eyes. "Did you get colored contacts or something?"

"...What?" I mouthed.

Tucker came up behind Sam and stared at me. Nervous I might add. "We didn't want to begin it up. But whenever we're close to the lab your eyes turn a bluish green."

"What?" I asked. "My eyes are blue-"

"Their oceanic blue." Same said under her breath, always being the one about colors. I ignored the naming with a wave of my hands.

"Sure. Oceanic or whatever. They don't have a tint of green in them. Maybe purple. It's just the lighting I bet."

"I don't know..." Tucker begins before he shuddered. "Can we please leave? I have a feeling that we're being watch."

"Wait." Sam said with wide eyes, which had be scanning the room. "You also have that feeling."

I frowned, grimed. I didn't understand what they were talking about. I felt safe- no... I felt at home. I couldn't put my finger on it, but just touching the portal just felt right. As it something was drawing me towards it.

"Dan..." Sam said pulling on the edge of my collared shirt. "Let's go." I give a nod.

"Danny... hurry-"

I closed the double doors.

* * *

FOUR HOURS LATER

It was cold; a chilling breeze had made it way in from the sea into Amity Park. I was dressed in red boxers and a white button up shirt. I was sitting on top of my house on a lawn chair that was drilled into the roof.

It was late into the night with the down town skyscrapers shinning bright and polluting the sky, hiding the stars that I love. The wind was blowing my hair into my face as well as causing the flowers in the flower pots to sway with it.

I sighed. "Why everything has seem to be different." I whispered to myself. Looking up into the sky, I tried to think.

Behind me, the hatch open that lend into the house attic. Glancing behind me, I saw Jazz walking towards me dresses in pink pajamas. Her hair was hold in a lazy ponytail. She cast me a comforting smile; in her arms were a thin blanket.

"Mind if I join you?" She question, even though she know she was welcome. Nodding to her, I scooted a little to the side for her to seat down. She sat down and unfolded the blanket.

Lightly she tossed one side over my shoulder and the other over her shoulders. It was still cold in the blanket but warm enough that the wind wasn't as bad. I tossed the end over the top of my head like a little child would do. It covered my face down to my nose. Laughing, Jazz laid a hand on my knee in a comforting way.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. I pulled the end back to look up into her eyes. They hold warmth and sympathy as they stared into mine.

"How you know?" I quested her. She shrugged.

"You usually come up here at night when your upset or just need time to think."

I sighed as she studied me. "It's no big deal." I told her, she frowned clearly not buying it.

"Danny." She said beginning out her 'I'm-your-older-sister-don't-you-lie-to-me' voice that cause me to winced. "If something's wrong, you know you can talk to me."

"Seriously Jazz." I ushered. "Nothing's wrong." At least I think so.

Jazz studied me before sighing. "You never did like working up people." She muttered to herself but I heard her clear as day. Smiling, I laid my head down on her shoulder and give her my best kick puppy look.

Tears willed into my eyes, threating to spill and my lip quivered as I stared up at her with large blue eyes.

Jazz flushed before turning a blue color. Gasping she give in. "Okay. Okay. You win. I won't ask again." I snorted before sitting back up. We both laughed at ourselves.

After an little of being on the roof, we headed back inside to fine out mom and dad had already headed to bed. It was that late, just ten eleven. But my family was known to waking up early. Jazz wished a good night before heading to bed.

Smiling I sat at the kitchen table with a small glass of milk and some crushed salty chips. Taking a small sip of milk and grabbed a handful of chips and started munching on them. Not even three chumps later I was clutching my mouth with my hand and my eyes were twice the size they should have been.

Something...Something mental and sharp was in my mouth with the chips. Breathing heavily I felt a warm liquid seep into my mouth form my gums.

Without a second thought, I spit the potion out onto the table an d shot out of my chair. I gasp for air. I know what was in the bag...

Glancing at the spited out food. In side it...

Was a needle. A sewing needle.

I breathe heavily as my back hit the counters. When did I start backing up. I slide down and sat on the floor panting and gasping for air. I can't breathe. I clutched my throat as I tried to breath. Something was blogging my air tube.

Getting up, I ran out of the room and headed into the down stairs bathroom. Gasping and panting, trying to breath. I slide my hand on the wall trying to keep myself steed. I hit the coffee table, knocking over the glass vase my mom had onto.

The glass shattered onto the ground. My chest was heavy and everything was trudging into a blur. I turned and headed to the door where on the wall land line. Gasping, I grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

I can't... breath.

"911, what's your emergency?" Asked a woman who sounded tired.

I gasped and panted. "I-" I forced but I couldn't get anything else out.

"Sir?!" She asked, clearly more awake. "Sir, please speak up."

I coughed. Air... air..

I coughed harder and red liquid splatted onto the wall. Blood. My throat was bleeding. I panted as everything started to either fade or turn a bright color.

"Sir!" She said rumbling through something. 'Sir, I need you to keep the phone on. Help is on its way. I need you stay were you are."

Everything was turning black. I wasn't panting or gasping or coughing. I was struggling to breath without sound. My hand clutched my throat, as I slide down the room.

Inside the black that I saw where three figures. One was tall and male; the other two were small and female. They walked towards me. I my eyed started to dropped as I struggled to hold my head up.

"Sir... sir?" The lady tried getting an answer.

The three people were close. Standing in front of me. I panted and my head fall back. My eyes closing.

But right before my eyes fully closed. The male raised his hand and a purple energy shot from his hand and at me.

My eyes closed and I was filled with a nice warmth and pain. I was pulled into a blanket of darkness.

A curtain. It was moving, blowing in invisible wind. I pushed against it and came into the lab.

I rushed forward, heading for the stairs when I saw someone sitting in front of the portal. I walked closer and gasped.

The boy had longish black hair that hides half his face and extremely pale skin. He was dressed in a black on white lap suit. He was me.

Then slight green glow from. The light rods running through the mental sheets give off a feeling I could not name. Though I did not care. I was too busy staring at my body.

In the portal I heard the voices. I might be going insane but I know that was not the answer.

"Danny... Your fate... Hurry..."

The two voices blending together oh so perfect, it were as if they were one. I stared at the lifeless glow of lights. A sickling chill ran up my spin. That's when it happened.

The other me, the one that was sitting on the floor, got up and turned towards me lifeless. He stared at me and I backed away on horror. His eyes were red and the whites where black. He stared at me without seeing me. A smile crept across his face, revealing pointed teeth. He rushed at me.

I screamed and tried to move, but my feet stared were they were. Suddenly those piercing eyes disappeared and everything turned to a blur of blackness. Something heavy covered my body, forbidding me of any motion. I was spread out like a cross. My back was slammed to the floor as something holds my arms and legs down. A burning sense took over as I screamed in pain. I clutched my eyes closed, trying to fight against the hold.

When I re-opened my eyes. Everything was different.

I stood on top of Fenton Works looking down at the city. Fenton Works was in crumbles, parts of the wall was gone and empty. Buildings were a blaze with red lava dripping down the sides and streets, people were screaming, begging, and pleading. Running away from creatures that where... darkness with red eyes. The ground was shaking in terror as something huge walking across the city. Sudden, I was at a different place. They all flashed by in a heart beats.

New York's, Hong Kong, and so many others. All around the world. Some that I never even seen before. All in flames with people begging for mercy, bodies of the innocent laying across the once green land below that was covered in blood and fire. The sea was gone and in its place was lava. Animals and creatures of the sea, floated on its surface.

Suddenly I found myself on my hands and knees (bowing style) in my room onto my coffee table. My room was distorted. My right wall was gone and revealing the outside world. Fiery liquid suspense spread around me. I begin to cough as I hold my throat. As I looked at the fire closely tears beginning o form out of fear and I swear there was a figure laughing in the fire.

Suddenly in the air, fire begins to light. Outlining a body of male. The fire spread across the body, forming symbols and markings. I stared at them. Suddenly, those symbols shot away from the outline towards me. Slamming into my body, a flash of white pain shot through me. I screamed to the heavens, my lungs burning.

When the pain left, I was limped on my knees. Looking over, dazzled. I hear something. Voices. Voices beginning to sing around me-mixing together in a mocking tone. My friends and what sound like a little girl singing in my ears.

_**Young child with mix blood**_

_**He shall reach fifth teen against all the odds**_

_**For the demon's revenge,**_

_**The five shall rise and fight**_

_**Three will go east, and turned to the lost souls**_

_**One shall fine what they seek,**_

_**And make it their own**_

_**The curse must have one with stand**_

_**For the mark of life and death**_

_**Burn through the lands**_

_**The mistress of Avira,**_

_**Will rise or fall at the Ghost Kings hands**_

_**to ice and fire**_

_**These worlds will wilt**_

_**The death, the traitor, the lost one rise.**_

_**Falling from the sky**_

_**The balance shall delve**_

_**warriors blood runs through her veins**_

_**Through she is to blind to see,**_

_**One shall touch the stone of faith,**_

_**As the twins delve into the fear of the endless maze**_

_**One single choice will end his says,**_

_**The world's to preserve or raze**_

_**For a promise he holds with his final breath.**_

_**Flesh and energy combined**_

_**And both shall walk the land of the forgotten**_

_**The five shall walk go nowhere to the seven teen in chains**_

_**They will stand and answer the call**_

_**And death unleash through Balance's rage**_

_**You shall limp across the shadow ship of warriors of light**_

_**Brains and magic will break the cruse**_

_**To the east, lies the crown of fire and the ring of rage**_

_**And you fail to save what matters most**_

_**But despair your life will be entombed**_

_**Within the darkness of ten million years**_

_**Bear arms with the gates of memory**_

_**Angels stand gray and pale with golden blood**_

_**And fails without friends**_

_**Only for you to bare the pain of fear**_

_**And to see the world in endless sleep of stone**_

_**For you are the one with the power to vanquish the dark load**_

_**The dark load as mark you as equal**_

_**But you hold power he knows not**_

_**You, the balance, will stand tall and bold with friends and family at your side**_

_**You will have a choice,**_

_**Either ends all worlds or raise them all**_

_**For you were born through evil's fire,**_

_**He comes to claim and sire**_

What was happening? I don't understand. Tears ran down my face as I found myself in front of city hall with my friends, family, school mates, and citizens down on their knees, ganged. A figure in a black cloak walked down between them.

He was tall, long black hair that curled out of the hood of his cloak. A long whip was dragged behind with knifes and daggers tried to it. He was whistling.

Slowly he came up to a young child who seemed lifeless. He raised the whip and brought it down on child's back, the daggers and knifes slicing into the child's skin. I screamed and rushed forwards through the child.

He raised his whip and right as he brought it down, I slammed into him. Sending him into the ground. Panting I looked at his face as he got up and I could feel my heart stop beating.

He had oceanic eyes and extremely pale skin. Staring at his eyes, one's I only see in the mirror. He was me. He scowled and brought his whip down on a people by him. Cutting open their skin without a care.

I screamed at him. I rushed at him again but he was gone. I turn and saw him standing in front of a young girl. Long black hair and extremely pale skin. He grabbed her neck and with a twisted her head was snapped in half. Blood splatted across the pitch black cloak, mocking me...

Stop! Stop it! I tried to shout at him as he did it again. I rushed forwards, but chains spurted from the ground and cuffed me from behind. I shut my eyes, another creak reached my ears. "STOP!" I screeched.

I re-opened my eyes to found myself breathing heavily on the floor in the living room. Sweat dripped down my brow as I took a shaking breath in. What was that?

I heard beeping and turned around to see the land line dangling in the air. I picked it up and hold it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked shakily.

No answer.

Getting up, I placed the phone up and froze when something warm brushed against my fingertips. Pulling back, I saw scarlet colored beads on my finger. Blood.

Shaking my head, I walked to the kitchen. It was dream, only a dream. Walking into the kitchen I glanced at the table to see nothing. No glass of milk or bag of chips, neither a needle. Sighing in relief I went to get a glass of water. As I walked across the room, I felt as if something was following me. Leaning over me... red eyes bearing down at me... ready for my soul, my blood... It's teeth reading to pierce my skin of my neck-I twisted around and stared down back into the dark living room. Something's there..

I can feel it.

The dark was to heavy much different from the little lights coming from the street through the window.

There was nothing

Something was in the black.

I gasped backing away towards the counter to grab a weapon. But whatever this thing was had other ideas. I felt something cold grab my leg and jerk it up towards the ceiling. I hit the floor with a thud- but being use of tipping over and people pushing me around at school, it didn't hurt as badly as it should have. I sat up looking around. What happened? What is this?

I pushed myself against the wall, breathing slowly. I turned and saw I was close to the table. I know what was hidden to the bottom of it. I slide across the floor slowly and with greed I caught hold of an ecto-gun. Resting against my chest, I gulped, looking around for anything out of the normal.

I knew by the burning sense in my eyes, that there were tears.

Suddenly there was a cry from above me. I knew that voice all too well.

"JAZZ!" I shot up, dropping the gun haring it clattered to the floor. Running up the circling staircase, I came across my sister's door... I would have knocked her door off, if it wasn't slightly open. I found that off sense she always has it close. I throw the door open and came across my sister crying into her knees-which were pulled up o he chest with her arms wrapped tightly around. Her pale blanket was lying on the floor across the room.

I looked around her room seeing if something was there. Nothing.

It was normal. Hot pink walls with posters of famous writers here and there. Her papilloma bed (butterfly design) was pushed to the center of the right wall; to the left were a mivara five drawer chests and mivara dresser and mirror set. Her whole wall around her bed was a book case filled with books, picture frames, small stuff animals, and all her rewards. Her white desk was pushed up to the window with her computer off and a notebook open. Her millions of stuff animals were piled into a corner. Her floor was wooden with a pink and white butterfly rug.

"Jazz..." I put a hand gently on her shoulder, her head shot up. Eyes red, wide, and glassy. Filed with such emotions, that I could not tell what was what. "Jazz... what happened." She stared at me; I waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked twice before really looking at me. "Jazz... Are you okay?"

Giving a nod, she licked her lips before speaking. "Yeah, it's just... I swear..." she said. "There was someone standing over my bed. Crazy, right." I froze, my heartbeat slowing down. "What?"

"N-nothing." I tried to speak without stuttering but thanks to her panic attack jazz didn't notice. Just as I was about to leave when a thought crossed my mind.

What was in the house?

* * *

MORNING

The family had waked an whole hour earlier then when we normal woke up. Jazz was dressed in a black dress with blue boots, her hair loss for once. Mom wore his lap suit as did dad. I was dressed in knee ripped jeans and a white and blue sweater.

We quickly eat our breakfast, shoving the food down. Through while my family eat whole heartily. I couldn't help but think about to last night when I've almost swallowed that needle. I still don't know if it really happened or if it was a dream.

"Daniel." My mother said. Glancing up, I stared into her violet eyes. "Finish your tart before it cools off."

Glancing down, I realized I didn't even touch the tart. Picking up the piece of tart i bit into the bread covered in cream, blueberries, and strawberries. Some juice dripped down my chin and I wrapped it away before taking a few sips of my milk.

Glancing up, I saw mom's and dad's plates where clean while Jazz hadn't eat her banana and -oh, she finished. Sighing, I glanced at mine. I still had an apple and have my bread still covered in coco shavings and grape jelly.

Jazz was huge on being health and trying to keep the family health. If I didn't finish, she would question me sense I usually finish first or she'll make me seat down and finish it before I can go and hang out with Sam and Tucker after the lab test.

I picked up the bread and bit a few bites into it before I couldn't eat no more. Just the thought of that needle in the food upset my stomach. Jazz looked at me before frowning; I throw her a pleading look. She pointed at my tart and milk. Okay. I can finish those two.

Soon we were all heading down stairs to the lab- while we took the elevator. Lately it's been out of order but mom and dad fixed it after Sam and Tucker left yesterday. When we came to the bottom, dad turned to us.

"Okay," he said with a voice filled with joy and excitement. "Go, changed into your lap suits. We don't want to have an accident."

Nodding in argument, me and Jazz took our lap suits out of the cabinets and headed to the changing rooms. The changing rooms where next to the weapon vault and the express tunnel that lend through the whole city underground.

I stripped and changed into the suit before heading out.

Unlike my parents mine was not a whole with black gloves and boots. It was a skintight suit, white tights and white short sleeved shirt (actually it's a long sleeve but the lower parts are see through) black emonioa torrent knee boots, black belt, and black hand gloves. I also had white goggles with black lenses.

I heard the door across from mine open and turned to see Jazz come out. Like me, hers was different from moms and dads. Jazz wore red tights and a white long-sleeved top with red gloves, white boots, and a black belt. The top reached down to her lower thighs making it seem like a dress. She had black goggles with white lines.

We smiled at each other before heading into the lab again to see our parents beginning out a chalk board and had a couple of sheets of paper out. Man, I'm glad it's Sunday. There was a bright yellow dotted line across the room about twenty feet away from the portal.

Turning towards us, mom smiled. "Ready kids?"

"Yeah." We said as Jazz pulled her hair in a tight bun just in case. We both reached back and pulled our hoodies up to cover as much as skin as possible. Mom did the same and as so did dad.

"Okay," mom said as dad started going through the controls to the portal. Mom turned to the chalk board and started explaining.

Look at the chalk board I study it. There was a sketch of the portal and a ghost coming out of it, cables and something that I could described.

"You see when we first created the ghost portal back in collage, we figure something didn't work when it exploded."

Jazz leaned towards me and whispered. "It exploded. No duh." We snickered.

"We ran through all our data and collected an interesting discovery." She pointed to the board. "When we had made the portal the first time, we collected as much energy from school as we could but it didn't work. Now if we use a large position of energy and larger rage for that energy we gain more power faster. The cables were funded by the government as you know and hook up to the main power core of Amity Park, Elmerton, and Port Angeles to power this baby up. But we were still missing something. And we finally figure out what the problem was."

Both mom and dad looked at each other with a smile. "Composed matter." They said in union.

"Composed matter." I said. "Isn't that like? Someone's feelings in check or something."

"It is," Jazz said, as if understanding what was said. "Most people believes that the supernatural in attractive to human emotions. Like they feed off it."

I shuddered. That sounds disgusting.

"Through," question Jazz. "how did you create composed matter."

Mom smiled and winked at her. "The government is known to do some wild experiments. " she turned to dad. "Is the portal ready?"

Nodding, dad turned to the controls with a smile. "Yeah. Everyone behind the yellow line"

Mom quickly walked towards us and stood with us. Dad clicked a button and a sheet of transparent blue glass. Dad came and stood with us with a remote while mom pulled out a notebook from her belt.

"In three." Mom said.

"Two." Dad said.

"One" they said in union.

Dad pressed a button on the remote. We watched as the portal turned on.

I gasped.

From the sheets of mental sparks flow out and shot around in the portal, bouncing off the walls, shades of blue and green and a little bit of white. They swirled together, shining brightly. Like a dance, gracefully leaping around each other. Enchanted. Inhumanly.

I laughed. I was filled with alarm, amusement, desire, excitement, and wonder that only a child could hold. I heard Jazz giggle nervously.

I reached my hand out and hold face flat on the glass, staring at the sparks.

That was when it all turned to remorse.

There was a flash of a vibrant color; I believe it was red. And the whole portal blinked before there was a pop and the portal stopped.

No one said a word about the newly failed invention.

* * *

TEN HOURS LATER

"Danny! Come on!" Sam yelled pulling me and Tucker to my house. Today she wore a black skirt with shattered ends, a green tube top with my red jacket over it. Tucker wore a yellow shirt and washed jeans. "You promised that when it's working we'll get to see it."

I rolled my eyes as a couple of people on the tree either give us glare or just shook their heads. "I know I promised, but this morning it didn't work."

"That's way," Tucker said swinging his arm over my stiff shoulder. "You have me. Let's go."

When we got inside my house we headed straight towards the lab's door. We begin walking down the long deep stairway towards the bottom of the house deep underground. The faint now lights casting paranormal glows up the walls. A chill crept up my spin as I glance behind me... I swear someone was watching us, I shook my head.

I shook my head just as when Sam suddenly stop and shuddered as if cold, "I-I don't think we should be down here..."

Tucker glanced at her as I stared off into the stir way. "oh, don't you dare. It was your idea to do this! Not ours."

Hissing through her teeth with rage burning in her amethyst colored eyes, she turns on him shaking her fist. "But you did agree to it."

"Guys. Really? Now? I swear you two fight like an old married couple. You know that?" I sighed turning to walk down the staircase.

We came across the portal at the end and like earlier this morning- that faint green glow was to it up but wasn't turning on. Tucker walked over to the control pads while Sam and I leaned against the walk way, walking pass the bright yellow dotted line my parents put down put down for me and my sister earlier today. "Hey Danny." Sam said smiling towards me. "What do you think would be on the other side of the portal? I mean... what you would have wished it to be like."

"I... don't know..." I was truthful. Who would know what it looked like? How can you image something that is said to be a waste of space?

"While..." She pressed on. "Why don't you go inside the portal?"

"WHAT!" I yelped. "Why me!? Why not Tucker. His better with tech!" I turned towards Tucker who was leaning over the control pad and typing away at a speed what blurred a little.

"... Danny. I'm hacking so I can see why it didn't work."

"Danny, for heaven sakes." Sam said. "You said earlier that you felt as if something from the portal was calling."

Sam tossed me my lab suit. Instead of fighting her, I stripped down to my underwear to slide the suit on. Sam turned her back as I did so. What was the point in getting in an agreement with her, if she always wins?

I had told them about the voices. They had asked me why I was so jumpy and they just weren't leaving it alone. I give in...

"You've been going on and on, how you feel the need to see it and it feels like it's tugging at you! And let's not forgot about the part where you think someone's trying to kill you with that needle the other day!"

I tuned and stared down the hollowed portal into the darkness. I could feel my eyes just stare blankness into the blackness. Sam's voice got far away and fading as I stared ahead... I don't understand why but when she said all that, it triggered that voice.

Calling me, calling me inside the darkness.

"Danny... Daniel..." It called. Switching between the old mans and the young woman's once again.

"Danny? Daniel Fenton, you better is listening to me! Da-Danny, are you... Danny?" Sam called.

I stepped forward, sliding my hand against the smooth surface. I clawed onto the walk way. I felt a pull, as if someone was pulling me without touching me. I simply followed.

"Tucker! His eye turned green! Danny?!"

"Come, young hero... Time only waits so long..." it whispered soothing. As if it was alive and understanding my fear.

My heart was beating twice its normal speed, sweat was rolling down my forehead, and I felt as if my legs were given in.

"Tucker, something is wrong with him." I heard Sam start to yell.

I put my hand on the side of the wall as I was swallowed by the blackness. I felt as if I was searching for something, that pounding you get in your chest...

I could still hear Sam.

"Acting like his possessed! Yes I'm sure! He just climbed into the thing!"

"Push the button..." the voice called as my hand slide over something popping out from the wall. I pushed it in.

"Maybe, his finally listening to you?" Tucker tried but I could barely hear with the beeping in my ears. Wait- beeping?

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sam screech.

"Mission complete." The voice disappeared. Everything happened at once. The female voice of 'Rota'- as me and Jazz named it- started, it was the voice of the house that listens to us in the lab to work with.

"Fenton portal active; linking power connection... connected... Pleases step away from the portal at all times. Thank you.'

My eyes widen... Sam... Tucker. They'll get hurt. All because of me.. The spell that hold me, shattered as I know my friends were in danger.

"Danny!" Both Sam and Tucker hollered. I turned around and saw their figures rushing towards the portal. NO! They'll get hurt, maybe even-no!

"No! GET BACK! AWAY FROM THE PORTAL!" I shouted at them, running out but I never made it when my foot got caught in the wires.

"DANNY!"

I looked up to see the lights around the portal turn on. "STAY BACK! DO NOT MAKE A MOVE TO - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAA!"

The portal had lit up with green and blue energy. Sparks of light raced across the walls of the tunnel. Flying around the area like lightning. I was hit. My back arched all the with my feet still implanted on the ground.

I was blinded before the pain. Green and blue swirled everywhere around me. I felt numb and cold and weightless... It was indifference. Everywhere from head to toe I was in pain. I felt as if something was being pulled from me- right above my heart- but also being pushed into me- right IN my heart. White light drowned out my whole vision and my muscles burned. I felt as if it something was filling my lungs and suffocating me... My limbs twisted in odd ways and I felt that cold touch start burning.

I felt everything slowed down... My heart beat jumped kicked and shot up then stopped dead. Maybe from terror or worse.

MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!

I opened my eyes painfully. My pitch black spiky bangs were shifting and blinking to pearl white then faded to black then white again.

Finally- finally- the sparks and energy stopped. I fall to the ground in a heap of limbs and heart creaking of my bones.

* * *

ELSEWHERE

Paulina Fliz stunt into Barcode Knights, a teenage nightclub for teens under eighteen to go and hang out with friends. You could dance and party, but there was no drugs or alcohol allowed. There were a few rules. The most known one that was broken all the time was that you could not leave with boy who was not related to you or family.

Stupid rule, she thought as she saw a boy get into car with an older woman's car who she know was not his mother or sister.

Barcode Knights was a big two store tall building with almost no windows, the rooms where lit by multi colored lights of blue, green, red, and white. The floors where black and there were tall tables and tall seats all over the palace. On each floor was a dance floor of bright purple that seemed to move. Upstairs was the eating area and there was a tv, games, and so much more.

She wore a red mini skirt and pink strapless top that flowed out at her hips. Behind her Star Johnson followed, Star been her friend sense middle school and did everything she wanted. Star was dresses in white skinny jeans and a purple tube top.

Star's and Paulina's boyfriends, Kwan and Dash AKA football players, were meeting them up here in a little after they get out of practice. The two girls walked to their booth that they owned on the second floor.

Suddenly... Paulina was filled with appchension. Something was about to happened.

Oh and did something happened

The ground shook, moaning under pressure. Everyone stopped and looked around as the lights flickered, the ground shook more. Star gasped as she fall forward onto the seats, Paulina hold onto the table.

Around the two girls, teens begin to fall onto the floors or lean against the walls. Drinks and snacks shuddered and fall off the tables as the TV on the wall sparked and fall off the wall.

The light bulbs exploded, the sudden shattered of glasses fall onto them. Everyone behind screaming, including the two girls.

Paulina looked at the second store floors and her blue eyes widen as cracks started to appear on the floors and walls... Then suddenly, a fast as it begun, it stopped.

* * *

BACK IN THE LAB

Everything was silent. It was dark.

A voice echoed through the blackness. "Danny..."

Another answered, slowly, their voice creaked and heavy, through it echoed. "I think... I fixed it..." there was thud.

Silence.

Sam blinker the tears away from her eyes when she heard Danny answered. She and Tucker were thrown to the floor when the portal turned active. The ground has shook dangerously as the lights above them shattered. Sam had caught a glanced of creaks shorting up the walls before the lights went out.

Rota turned on.

"Emergency generator Active. Emergency Backup Lights Active. "

Dull red lights turned on, giving off little light. Tucker breathed out as he picked up his now broken glasses. He got to his feet, horrified. Sam quickly followed him. Together, they walked towards the portal.

What they saw made them stop dead in their tracks. Sam gasped and covered her mouth as Tucker had no clue what to feel or do.

Danny was no longer Danny.

Pitch black hair now bleach white.

Black on white suit now white on black.

Ill colored white skin now an bronze tan.

An white heavy glow outline his whole body like a flame.

Danny's eyes shot open. A deep neon electric green that glowed with a furious blaze. They hold so much emotion in them; it sent chills down Sam and Tucker's backs.

"D-Danny?"

* * *

DANNY POV

I remember pain and light flashing... People screaming... a voice...

My eyes felt heavy, my throat beaned as if I had been screaming for years, an warm breeze flowed through my body.

My eyes were opened, blinding lights blocked my vision as door the first time I heard voices, the scared voices of two people, screaming.

"Danny! Tucker! I think he moved!"

"Danny? Can you hear us?"

I was lying down on a bed, white everywhere. There was something over my face... an ICU mask. I moved my head to the left and saw a girl with purple hair and a boy with a funny red hat. Sam and Tucker. My vision cleared up, I notice, in shock, that they both had watery eyes.

"Danny.." Sam asked stretching out a hand to pull the ICU mask off me. "Can you hear us?" Nodding I tried to get up, but Tucker firmly hold me down by pushing on my shoulders.

"What's going on-aw!" I grabbed my throat with wide eyes. My voice... I...I thought it echoed for a second there. "Sam?" I shuddered at the echo. "What happened?"

"You were in the portal..." tears gathered in her amethyst eyes as she shook her head in disbelief." And-and it turned on with y-you in-inside... oh.. Danny. When you came out we thought you were dead!" She looked away arms wrapped her arms around her waist. "We called you parents and sister. Their on their way..."

I blinked slowly. What was she talking about...I feel great! Like I have been winning games and actually having girls pay attention to me. I felt amazing.

"Danny..." Tucker said. "There's something else you need to know."

"What?"

Sam turned and picked up a hand hold mirror. She placed it in my hands and I glanced into the reflection and gasped.

In the reflection was someone I see every day in the bathroom mirror, yet completely different.

The boy who stood in the mirror couldn't be me. This boy had white hair replacing my black hair. My once sickly pale white skin was a perfect modal tan. My eyes- I flinched away from them myself- instead of the kind solf icy almost oceanic blue eyes were a glowing bright electric green color that glowed inches around my eyes. Even my eye brows where white!

I glanced down at my clothes and saw the once black on white was reverse.

Nothing was the same, while everything was the same. My once wimpy petite was now an healthy strong dead stone body. My body was hugged extremely tight by the suit showing the little amount of muscles I gain from self-defense class my mom teaches me. I never notice how big they were; they weren't huge but still noticeable without the baggy clothes. The faded race of a four pack was seen clearly through the skin-tight liquid like top.

The tan highlighted my strong heart shape face and lean neck. Suddenly fast as lightning, symbols in bold colors appeared all over me in bright colors: green, blue, red, white, and black. The symbols where like the ones from that dream I had the other night. Shapes molding together. And as fast as they appeared they disappeared...

This could not be me.

I raised my hand and trailed a finger down my jawline; the boy in the reflection did the same. Only now did I notice I felt cold-like ice cold yet warmer...I didn't feel my self-breathing- I was breathing in and out but nothing was coming in or out.

The faint glow that arched off my body made me froze after everything. My eyes scanned over it. It seemed to float around my body and moved around like a small trail of flames. Flicks flow off here and there dancing across the air.

"Danny," I turned my attention to Sam who was breathing heavily. "I think... your dead."

Blinking, I was equanimity as I stared at them. "What-no! I'm human. I can't be dead. You guys... you guys are maybe wrong."

"Danny," Tucker explained. "She's right. When she went to help you up when you got out of the portal, you went straight through her arms, you aren't breathing, hence the ICU mask, your cold to the touch, and... Your glowing."

I shook my head and climbed out of the bed, Sam looked pissed and was about to lecture me. This can't be true, this has to be a dream... this cannot be real.

I closed my eyes tightly and started thinking to myself choking back tears.

No, I'm Danny Fenton. A normal teenage boy from Amity Park. Son of Maddie and Jack Fenton. Younger brother of Jazz Fenton.

A warm touch that felt welcoming, like having a family gathering during the holidays, everyone laughing, having a great time.

I am not a ghost. I am not dead. I'm a living kid that goes to Casper High with my two best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

The feeling covered my body and was moving from my waist to ends of my feet and the top of my ears.

Gasps filled the room. "Dan-ny?" I open eyes and looked at my friends.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you..." Sam tailed off guesting toward me.

I quickly picked up the mirror and looked at my reflection. In the reflection was the normal Danny Fenton.

I creaked a smile and laughed a little. "Is this some kind of joke?"

My answer was silence.


	2. Becoming Phantom

**First Year of Fear**

**SEASON ONE: Awake and Alive**

**EPSIODE ONE: Mystery Meat**

* * *

Three weeks, Four days: After the accident

* * *

DANNY POV

Me and my only friends, Best Friends in The Whole World, Sam and Tucker were sitting in seats in front of my father, Jack Fenton. We had asked about ghosts' earlier this morning and now my dad thinks we're interest in ghosts. Today, Sam wore a black cropped top over a purple long sleeved and plaited skit. Tucker wore green cameo shorts and orange hoodie. I wore black slacks, white collar shirt, and red vest.

Let me tell you a little about my friends. Some stuff that no one other then I know.

Sam's real name is Samantha Lizzy Manson, only child of the famous Manson family, orders of high important fashion and musical company, along said an royal family from Paris. Sam is known by many to be a gothic girl, who cares for nothing but herself and warships the devil. That couldn't be further then the truth. Sam is more of a punk type of girl who fights for her rights as a woman and a citizen, she does care for others, she just hides it because people will use her kind side against her, and she doesn't worship the devil. In fact, she's Jewish.

Tucker's has a similar life style, his whole name is Tucker Foley, he is the only child of the Foley family (Soon to have a baby sibling), child of a not so known technology inventor and computer genus. Tucker's personality is almost spot on by those around him. He is a huge flirt, in love with his PDAs, and not the most mannered guy, but he isn't all that. His flirt because he doesn't understand what love is, he loves his PDAs because growing up they were his only friends, and he really doesn't have manners.

Anyway, back to the story.

"So, Danny-O..." Dad asked looking at us, screening his navy eyes over us, one by one. Hs eyes slide from us to the active portal behind us that now has stairs leading up to it, and two sliding doors coated in bright yellow and black warning strips. "You and you little friends want to hunt ghosts. Take on the family business." I snicker on the inside. Like we don't know how? We learn a long time ago when we were younger. I saw my dad looking at me. I gulped.

"Actually, dad? I... I want to be an astronaut." I spoke the truth and the truth alone.

My dad turns his head to Sam, who today had half her hair up in a massy bun and chop sticks hold in the bun. She rolled her amethyst eyes. "Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I was into ghosts, but now they're so main stream now. They're like cellphones." She then started toying with one of her mental bracelets that she usually wears while her black chocker was strapped tightly around her neck and her pendent dangling from it.

Dad then turns to Tucker who had been busy playing with his PDA. Tucker looked up with his ashy green eyes framed by black glasses. "Me?" Tucker pointed at himself in disbelief. "Waste these looks and all this charisma on hunting ghosts? Criminal."

Me and Sam both smiled at each other. That's Tuck for ya'.

My dad frowned in confusion; though soon give a toothy smile. "Well, if you ever want to hunt ghosts,-" he turned to the table behind him with all forms of laboratory equipment and beakers... And weapons, ghost-hunting weapons. My heart jumped and crashed as I stared at one of the guns in horror. I never understood why but I feared those weapons as if they were death itself. I missed whatever my dad said next, my eyes were only fixed on those killing machines while my ears buzzed.

Electric blots... ghost portal... part ghost... Holly hell...

However, my thoughts where shattered to dust when a chilly sense crawled up my spin with nails dragging up the back of my back. My throat tightens and closed off when it chilled. As my air piped re-opened again, a long oceanic glowing mist escaped my lips with a heavy gasp.

My eyes darted back and forth across the room with anxious. "Not here... Not now..." I whispered to myself when I caught the sound of mental pushing from mental of a door opening. "This will not end well." Sam, Tucker, and I twirled around in our seats to see the portal partly open, two ghosts that look like octopuses escaped from the portal. It all happened in a blur. A blur of colors. The ghosts grabbed Sam and Tucker around their mouths and lift them up out from their chairs.

Dad was going on about something while I stared at my friends with the ghosts holding them above the ground. I had to help and I knew that. My dad couldn't do it... Frowning, I know what to do. I jumped at them letting the feeling of want to be someone else takes over. A cold feeling spread over my body as a flash of blue was seen.

The two ghosts looked shocked, seeing me as half of them. I raised my fist and hit one in the face, knocking him down. After a little of 'fighting' with the octopuses, I grabbed one by its tail like legs and threw it across the room towards the portal with a 'thud'. It hissed at me as it rubbed its head. I grabbed Sam and Tucker by their collars and tossed them towards their seats. I heard my dad mention a Fenton Thermos to catch ghosts. I shook my head, it most likely didn't work sense there wouldn't be enough power for it to work. I fought off the other ghost as it backed away.

They both looked defeated and dizzy. They toss me a look of fear before flying back into the portal. With a flash of light and the want to be Fenton, I was back to my normal self. I look towards my dad and jumped back towards everyone. I was panting loudly and small amount of sweat slide down the side of my flushed face. Sam and Tucker were shaking like leaves. We stared at my dad like he was insane as he went on about ghosts. I sinker to the floor and rested my head against Tucker's leg who, in return, patted my back. I nodded taking in heavy breaths.

"I need to work out more..." I muttered towards my friends. Sam smiled still shaken up.

"Now!" My dad voiced rumbled like a thunder clapped cause all three of us to jump. "Who wants to hunt some ghosts?" We looked at him in horror as we started freaking out more. "You kids, look at cha! You're too excited to speak! So I'll go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the farming side of Montana. I don't exactly remember where, but I do remember I wanted a pony." Sam and Tucker smiled weakly at me as I started blushing. Why me? I known Sam and Tucker my whole life sense kindergarten and first grade. They heard this story before. They partially lived here! They're here more than they are at their houses.

"I never got the pony. As a mattered of fact we had to eat horse during a town war. Had a problem with that."

I give a weak laugh before falling back on my back with a smile. I lived in a house of full of crazy people...

* * *

Next Morning

I stood in front of my mirror looking at myself. Every day at sunrise- the second a single sun hits the town- a awake no matter what. I mean it happens with some people and everything but I know this wasn't normal. The part where glowed with marking all over me was that got to me. So far they shift from something to the other. All in deadly red, solf blue, bold black and bold white. They ran all over my body swirling together. May if I-

"Danny!" My sister screamed from the first floor. "Time to get ready for school!" Frowning, I pulled on my clothes like always (tan shorts, golden sleeveless hoodie over white long sleeved and tan wristbands with black vans). Just as I was about to ran down the stairs when I froze on top of the circling staircase. With shaking hands, I clasped them together and clumped my eyes closed.

'Please..." I begged. 'If anyone is really out there, listening. Please answer this request, even though I am not relations. I've beg of you, give me courage to live with what I've became.'

With those thoughts coming to an end, I raced down the circling staircase. On the last step I tripped over my own feet and landed straight on my face with an yelp. Nevertheless I laughed at myself as I crawled to me feet and ran to the kitchen.

When I enter the first thing I notice was my mother. My mom was still in her blue night grown, which in the morning isn't strange, and working on a new invention; I froze and started at it before shaking my head. Finally I saw Jazz, dressed in a black skirt, ruffled blue top, and her hair hold in a low curly ponytail. Jazz was reading one of our books. The last thing I notice is that someone had pulled out a bowl of cereal for me.

Smiling sleepily, I crashed down in the chair and started eating. Turning to Jazz I noted what she was reading.

Serving Adolescence through Therapy.

What a nerd... but I can't help but love her.

Maybe I should ask Jazz about helping me with studying, I know I'm smart but I can't seem to seat still or forces on anything lately. Thanks to these stupid powers! Jazz could be an great help, maybe later I'll- wait no! She'll just laugh at me like everyone else does. I narrowed my eyes, suddenly my hand felt weightless and numb, as if it was being pitch by an thousand pins.

Thud!

I took a bite of my cereal only to go wide eyed when I saw that I had turned my hand intangible-once again- and that my spooned had fallen through. I hide it before anyone could take notice of the situation.

"Okay," Mom said looking up from her work. "Two more days, and it's done."

Suddenly, dad came from the doorway and was by her in a heartbeat. "What did you say?" He took it from her holding it close to his orange night wear set. "It's done? The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead right to the ghosts."

My eyes widen-why me! Come on! "It uses what to track what?" I did flinch when my voice creaked. Suddenly the thing beeped and spoke something to my parent that I caught.

'Welcome to the Fenton Finder... A ghost is near. Walk forward...' I stood up and walked away from the invention as my parents moved closer towards me; it beeped loudly as they closed in on me. I felt my back hit the wall. Shoot. I looked up into their eyes to see my dad staring me in confusion. I had to hide my arm behind my back praying they didn't see it.

With a sigh, I give my parents the best innocent look I could master.

'Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder.'

"What?" My mom asked. "That can't be right." She and dad both took their eyes away from me and looked at the FF.

Smiling a little more, I rest against the wall a little and sighed in relief. Great know I don't have to be worried about anything-wait! My whole body turns intangible. Gasping I pulled my emotions together, trying to hide the bad ones; fear, pain, nervousness's, and worries...

Breathe in and out... in and out...

A warm feeling felled me and I know I was solid again. Huffing, I thought, maybe it's time to tell them what happened... here it goes.

"Actually... I need to tell you guys something-" My voice caught in my throat. "I'm... um... it's..."

SLAMMED!

Time froze as Jazz shot from her chair. All attention was in her as she closed her book and stomped her way towards us.

"That's not all you need Danny." Jazz said with a frown. "You need guidance. And parents who can provide it." She pushed away are parents gently and formally.

Mom rolled her eyes, so used to this. But to me, here was a meaning behind it, as if it runs deeper then it appears. Staring at jazz I heard mom speak. "Sweetie, I understand what we do doesn't always make sense, but you're only-"

"Sixteen." Jazz said. "Biologically. Psychologically, I'm an adult! And I will NOT allow your insane obsession with ghost-" a hand took hold of my arm softly. The next thing I know was that I was in a hug-like-hold in Jazz's arm. "-to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child!" Jazz looked down at me. "Come, you abused, unwanted wretch. I'll drive you to school."

Jazz throw a glare at our parents before walking off, her arms still around me.

On the way out the door, Jazz grabbed our backpacks. Her car was an blue one while mine was white with real paint on it. She took her keys and dragged me out with her to her yellow bug.

Jazz pulled up in front of the school. We separate with Jazz placing a kiss on my forehanded like always.

I stood in front of Casper High- the only high school in Amity Park- so it was packed. Furthermore you just can't help but love Casper High.

Casper High is a really nice school with a very strict popularity status creates to keep everyone in their place that the A-Listers created so they can be the top dogs.

Casper High is a red brick four store tall building with an flat roof. Onto of the main building's roof is a dome, the dome has a walkway leading up the fenced in roof for students to go up there. Around the main building were very similar buildings with sidewalks attached to each building to the other with shades above it for protection.

Casper High is in walking distance of a small lake called _Lake Chan _that had a trailed going around its odd that's where track, rowing, and volleyball took place. At the lake was bathroom stalls for both sexes.

That wasn't the only think by Casper High. There was also the huge football stadium behind the school, the baseball field to the left with the soccer field next to it, and the tennis court was to the right with the outside gym training equipment. This school was all about sports. Meaning if you didn't do a sport you were no one important.

"Danny!" I was hit upside the head. Turning I notice it was Sam and Tucker walking behind her. Tucker wore pale shorts and tan muscle shirt. Sam wore all black; pants, long sleeved shirt and makeup. Her hair was up in four different pigtails.

I give a true smiled to them. "Come one before we're late to class." With that was we walked in side.

As we walked down the hall, the halls were so filled that kids were always bumping into each other. Kids were seating on the stairs reading or finishing last minute homework. Others were making out with each other- is that Jonny and Jack kissing? Finally those two got together!

Anyway; Sam, Tucker, and I started heading up the stairs pasting kids seating or running up the stairs. In our usual order. Sam on the right, me in the middle, and Tucker on the left. It's been this way sense fourth grade.

Sighing, as I recalled the invent at home, I started speaking to the other members of our trio. "I think I should tell my mom and dad." Sam clicking sound of the mental soles of her combat boots started pounding louder on the ground.

"Why?" She asked through her teeth. "Parent's never listen." Me and Tucker turned to her as we stopped midway up the stairs. "Even worse, they don't understand!" Rage and frustration flashed across her beautiful violet eyes. "WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!"

Tucker and I, understood the feeling of an outcast and not be accepted by it, sighing and swing our arms over her shoulders as she give a cruelled pout.

"Sam, we know you have problems with your parents... Maybe you could try to actually talk to them before you dye the pink dress black, and make a rebels comment, and taking them down?" Tucker said as a give a chuckler.

"And besides Sammy... I was talking about my powers, my problems?" I question. "Did you get in another fight with your parents today?"

Sam covered her mouth with her petite hand and flushed a unnoticeable blush unless you know her for a long time. "Oh. Right. Me, too." We all laugh together.

"I mean... it's been four weeks since the accident and I still have barely any control!" I said running my hand through my raven hair, letting my arm slip from Sam's shoulders. Glaring at everything and anything then slowly let myself eyes closed my eyes with an heavy sigh. "If somebody catches me, I go from geek to freak around here!"

"Kind what you're doing right now?" Tucker said. Yeah what he-wait... WHAT! I glanced down at my legs and gasp.

I suddenly realized my lower half became intangible causing me to sink. With a yelp I felt Sam and Tucker me out. My feet and lowered half popped back to normal. With an small scream of disgust, I stomped up the stairs. Control, control...

"Gah, come on! My parents can invent something that accidentally made me half-dead, why can't they invent something that turns me back to normal?" I sighed as we came close to a soda machine. Sighing again I put my head in my hands. A cold dealing washed over me and the sound of something moving cause me to put my hands down."

"Danny," Sam said smiling at me, holding her hand out to stop me from moving. "Your powers make you unique, that accident made your unique. Unique is good." She suddenly smiled. "That's why I'm an ultra-recycle-vegetarian."

"We know Sam..." spoke a person with no humor to their words, namely Tucker. "You don't eat anything with a face on it. Who cares for that stuff? I'm a meat connoisseur." Tucker sniffed the air with his so told heighten sent. He had been able for the last year to do this. Sam sticks her tongue out at in a childish manner as I smirked. "Last night, you had sloppy Joes."

"Impressive." I joked as he smiled.

"Meat heightens the sense, and you both know my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong." He pumped his fist high the air as Sam smirked devilish. What did she do?

"... And it's about to end." She smiled again. "The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down." More like threaten them... I smiled at her.

"Really?" I asked impressed by her. "That's great, Sam." God... why do my best friends have to be so. Different?

"Wait..." I glanced at tucker's face to see he had frozen in horror. Oh come on Sa; Not this. "What did you do, Sam?"

Oh and did we find out.

At lunch... Sure enough, Sam has made the school board change the menu; a big banner states that this week is 'Ultra Recycle vegetarian' week. This is so not good. I know I was going to have to pick a side real soon.

The lunch lady placed what seems to be grass on bread on my plate.

"What is this? Grass on bun." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

Sam seems happy with the changes, Tucker on the other hand...

"YOU HAVE KILLED MY LOVE!" I bit my lips looking at Sam who smiled. I wouldn't have a hard time sense I can eat just about anything sense I don't eat much food, Tucker through...

"Tucker." Sam sighed. "It's time for a change. Plus it's not so bad." We went and started our way to the table that sat the furthers away from the other tables and in the right corner close to the windows.

"Hey, Tucker." I called as we walked past a fruit stand. "Can ya past an apple?" With a nod, he tossed one towards me. I caught it with ease. "Thanks."

I picked up some 'grass on bun' with my spoon, I was debating whether to eat it or not... I never eat full blown... dirt...

"Sigh. Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?" Through as I spoke, Sam pleased. Just then, an social studies, life science, algebra, and literary, came in and walked towards us. Me. Lancer was an tall, out of shape bald teacher with gray eyes and pale skin.

When he reached us, he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder with a smile that hints he was pleased by something. I glared at the man. He hated me with a passion like everyone but my friends and family.

"Ah, Miss Manson." He said. "The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to out cafeteria." Raising an eyebrow I ignored him, ever word he said yet meet my ears, just like everyone else with in the world that hates my guts. I jumped when Tucker looked everywhere sniffing like some gray hound.

"Meat. Near." Tucker looks up at Me. Lancer and sniffed the air around him. Tucker glares at him while he backs this will be good.

"No, no," Lancer spoke waving his hand around. "The rumors about the new all-steak in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue." He smiled at Sam, as I made faces behind him. Sam bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Thanks again, Miss. Manson." With that he left.

"Liar." I muttered and took a spook and took an chuck of Sam's jell-o. Sam smacked my hand as I swallowed it.

Sam and I turn to tucker who was still shooting daggers at Me. Lancer hairless head. "Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage, Samantha."

"It's not garbage." Sam said. "It's recyclable organic matter." I bit my lips from saying anything as Tucker crossed his arms.

"It's garbage." Tucker said and I thought it. Suddenly chills ran up my spin, a long blue mist was pushed out of my throat with a gasp, escaped my mouth.

"Uh, guys?" I said nervously, glancing around out of the corners of my icy eyes. "I've got a problem." Suddenly a handful of mud suddenly lands on my head. "UGH!"

"FEN-TON!" Oh men... Remember control is the key, Danny. I breathed in and out.

"Make that, two problems." I said with a small glare and eye twitching.

The star-counter back and alpha male A-Lister, Dash Baxter a blonde, violet eyed jock, stormed over to us, with a plate of what seems to be mud in his hands. Dash stood at a height of 5'9, standing more than a head over me and has an extreme muscle frame. He wore the usual jeans, black top, and football jacket.

"I ordered three mud-pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three mud pies. With MUD! FROM THE GROUND! All because of your _freak_ of a girlfriend." He screamed at our table.

All eyes were on us.

Wait a sec. What did he just say?

Sam and I both jumped up and shouted in union. "She's/I'm not my/his girlfriend!"

Dash grabbed me by my hoodie's collar and lifts me a few inches off the ground. My eyes narrowed.

"You got some nerves to yell at ME!" He screamed in my face. "These are the best three years of my life!" He started shaking me in the air, raising a fist as if ready to punch me. I felt my eyes change colors a little before stopping them. Control. Control. Control. "After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory day's eating mud."

The amazing thing was I wasn't scared or anything nor where Sam or Tucker- who were crowed by students and two teachers who did about nothing. They seemed board and I just stared at the jock in irritated.

"Actually," I said crossing my arms under his fist. "It's top soil." Sam eyes lit up and she smiled at me. I felt my stomach do flips, a blush surface up across my cheeks.

The jock tossed me towards the table with a heavy thud but it didn't hurt. There was just going to be a small busies later.

"WHATEVER FREAK!" Dash walked over and shoved the plate of mud in my face. I stared at it blankness'. "Eat it. All of it." He spoke in a much calmer voice with narrowed eyes.

Sighing, I know what I have to do so no one got hurt.

I was about to go through with eating the top-soil, but the blue mist escaped my mouth once again and I shivered as I felt the strong urge to get everyone out of the room. The feeling was getting stronger as seconds past.

I snapped as the feel started making colors blur.

"Uh...uh..." a buzzing started to vibrant close to my ears. I glance down at the plates before me and an idea form. I pick it up, preparing to toss it. I glared at Dash, who backed away in shock. "GARBAGE FIGHT!" I tossed the plate and hit Dash solid in the face. YES! The other teenagers begin throwing the food as well and chaos ensures. Wow... that went better than I thought it would.

Sam peeked out from behind the table, as Tucker and I got on our hands and knees to hide under the table.

"It's not garbage! It's-" Sam give a yelp as I suddenly grabbed her by her shirt and jerked her down under the table with force. She looked at me with anger as I shot her a warning look.

We begin crawling away from the cafeteria and the other teens.

While crawling, I turn and looked behind me as Sam and Tucker past. Dash was pissed while the garbage fight continues behind him. I smirked at him and he saw.

"You're going to pay for this, Fenton. You hear me-" the jock was hit on the head again (twice) with mud.

"Oh, great. I'm still his favorite." And for some reason I was smiling sense it was funny for some odd reason.

We manage to crawl out of the cafeteria door and Tucker and I peeked our heads around and see some lunch lady. She had light green glowing skin, purple lips, red small eyes, and white hair. She wore yellow gloves, hair net and black flats with socks. Pink dress and white apron.

"Hah," Tucker said with a small smile. "Shouldn't be so bad," I rolled my eyes at him as Sam looked in, over us with her head right above me, slightly leaning on my back with her petite hand on my shoulder. The lunch lady was holding a salad in her hands. Why is she looking at is like it's poison? "She looks a little like my grandmother. Creepy."

Me and Tucker got up and walked into the room with Sam behind us writing something down into a notepad. Which just magical appeared.

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" I asked with a voice so serious and no source of humor to its tone.

I nodded towards Sam to close the door. The ghost turns around at the sound; she didn't seem to posting any kind of threat.

"Hello, children." She floated over towards us pleading a little. "Could you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf." She looked at us before asking politely and a little formally. "Did someone change the menu?"

"Yeah," Tucker said pointing to Sam, who waved her petite hand. "She did." Sam smiled at the ghost while I felt as if something was going too happened. I frown and stepped forwards to stand in front of Sam and Tucker a little.

The lunch lady seemed to have a split personality and became extremely angry. Green flames surrounded her in a blaze of fire flecks. "YOU CHANGED THE MENU!?"

We gasp and jumped back in shock and fright. I felt something building inside of me. A glass not too far shattered but no one but I notice. How did... Never mind... At this point I shouldn't even question myself anymore.

"THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!" She yelled as the green flames surrounded her and appeared circling above her head. I glared at her.

"Get behind me!" I shouted at Sam and Tucker, who in return, jumped behind me. "I'm going ghost!"

I crossed my arms above my chest and jerked them back. A bright blue aura surrounded me making me blind for a split second. The aura splits into two white flaming rings that traveled vertically crossed my frame. As the rings passed, my clothes change drastically into the black and white outfit from the mouth hair changed to snow white and my eyes became glowing neon green. I became my ghost half.

After transforming, I leaped into the air. I flow up to same height of the ghost. I bit my lips. "I command you do... go away!" I glared, pointing at her. She did nothing so I thought of be nice. "Please?"

The Lunch Lady's hand begins to glow and many piles of dishes surrounding a sink begin to get an eerie glow.

The dishes suddenly floated around and started flying.

I flinch and manage to make my body become intangible-even though I used a lot of energy for it- causing the dishes to pass right through me before hitting the wall behind me and shattered glass fall everywhere. I gasp as one shard of glass sliced through my thigh. Crimson colored warm liquid dripped down my inner thigh to my knee, sliding over the top of my boot.

As I looked up, I took notice the stoves behind me begin to rattle around. I frowned.

"I control lunch!" I gasp and turn around to see the outrage ghost. "Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules!"

The ghost's expression suddenly changes back to being calm. "Anybody want cake?" Both Sam and Tucker nodded while I slapped my forehead. Really? She's attacking us and they say yes? "To bad! Children who change my menu do not get dessert!"

The lunch lady suddenly shot up from where she was standing and passed through the ceiling while the three stoves begin to shot green flames coming out of them. The green flames fire out of the ovens towards Sam and Tucker who dodge out of the way. Some came towards me, but I dodge a blast of fire as well.

The three flaming stoves flow towards Tucker and Sam. NO! Next thing I know I was behind idea came up in my head and I mentally smiled. I grabbed their shoulders and image them safely away from the flames as if they went through them. I felt my body cool down from the energy and manage to make the entire group intangible.

Sam and Tucker both gasped, looking down at their bodies in shock.

I return us to normal again once we were through and found out we landed in the hallway. We looked behind us in shocked, staring at the unmoved wall.

I jumped up into the air smiling and almost jumping on my toes. "It worked!" I can't believe it!

Sam got up and throws her arms up in the air. "This is the fucking thanks I get for thinking like an individual!?" I frowned and so did Tucker. We all know what it was like to be different in more ways than worst part was when you try to be the true you get beaten don like your nothing but trash.

Suddenly the ground shook causing us to fall to the blue colored floor. The room darkens. A loud crashing sound of something screamed echoed down through the whole hall. The walls shook violently and the lights shattered above us. We screamed as glass fall abounded us. Electricity sparks flow everywhere before they stopped.

I bit my lips looking at Sam and Tucker, who were covering their heads looking around. Suddenly lockers open and school supplies begin shooting out like bullets. I threw myself over my friends as millions of books, pencils, papers, and scissors flow right past us. Some cut into our skin causing blood to seep into our clothes and onto the floor. We screamed again as more flow past.

I looked up to see where the supplies where heading, they were heading down the hall towards... The lunch lady ghost. She stood straight with her hollowed out red eyes, hold no emotion. Wait- was that why ghosts were emotionless? To control their powers. My thoughts were broken when Tucker jumped up sniffing the air.

"Steak...! Rib eye...! Pothouse...! Medium rare...!" Now what is he doing-Now that... is just gross. Meat- all covered with different kinds of souses and liquids- where attaching themselves to her body until she is completely covered from head or toe meat of mask.

"That's," Sam whispered. "Repulsive."

"Where did all that come from...?" I turn to Tucker as a spoke. He was glaring at nothing.

He then spit out one word that was stomach-churning. "Lancer."

The meat covered ghost started to stroll towards us as the meat molded together causing the scent of burning flesh to fill the whole hallway. I turned green holding down my breakfast.

"Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" The ghost howled. The ghost suddenly lost her rage and goes back into 'innocent lunched mode' and holds up a cookie. "Cookie?"

Sam seemed worried and looked at me in question, I sliced a hand across my neck and she looked at the ghost and shook her head 'no'.

The ghost seems a surprised she was turned down for a split second before reverting back to evil lunch lady mode.

The ghost raises her fist into hit Sam. "Then perish!" I don't think so! Get away from my loves one, freak! I slide backwards towards Sam protect her. I heard Sam take an intake of breath in shock.

"Forget it!" I shouted with my echoic voice. "The only thing that has an expiration date here is you!" I screamed pointing at her. The ghost glared at me and my anger became more. Suddenly I hand started glowing blue and sparks begin shooting from it. What the-I the sparks traveled from my hand to my body and my clothes, hair, and eyes revert to their usual matter.

I give an weak chuckler. "I didn't mean to do that." I look up hearing a scream and I was knocking away from a very meaty fist slamming into Tucker and then because of my new weight from being in human mode we slammed into the locker with a thud. My head it the back with a sickly crack and something ice cold and thick start moving down the base of my neck.

Great now I'm bleeding blood and ecto-pastem. I looked up in a daze and watched in a blur as the ghost picked Sam up and flow down the hallway taking Sam with her.

"We got stop-stop her." I moaned holding an arm over my lower chest. Something felt off... Is my bone suppose feel that way. Great! I moaned letting my head hit the lockers. I either'd broke or cracked a rip. My eyes widen. Tucker!

He seemed fine maybe a little busied up. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Come on! Change back!"

I slowly eased myself up against the lockers and breathed in. I tried to change but I couldn't. "I-I can't!"

"Danny! We have to go!" Tucker shouted at me, crawling to his feet.

The sound of hurrying footsteps made their way towards my ears and before I could blink someone had us both our collars.

Someone with heavy pounds and thick steed hands had us- Lancer...

"You two aren't going anyway." He declared as he picked us off the floor until our feet could no longer touch the floor. Curse my ability to weigh nothing... Suddenly Dash's face was glaring at mine with a smudged smiled.

"Told ya you'd pay Fenton!" This cannot be happening... Tucker and I were dragged down towards Mr. Lancer office looking at each other in fear.

Soon, we found ourselves in Lancer's office- a dull pink room. Dash was standing by the door trying not to laugh while Mr. Lancer was going through files.

He pulled an file out and i bit my lip as I shrugged in my seat.

"Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room." I turn to glance at Tucker who smirked and wiggled his eye brows. I shook my head at his disrespect for woman.

"Daniel 'Danny' Fenton. Eighty-seven dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, repeatedly missing class to go to the bathroom, but no severe mischief before today." Mr. Lancer smiled at us and I calmed down a little. Maybe he'll go easy on us. "So... gentlemen, tell me:" he placed the files down calmly before he shots out towards us turning red. "WHY DID THE TWO OF YOU CONSPIRE TO DESTORY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA!" He shouted in our faces. God... Ever heard of an breath mint.

I frowned, I started announce my side of the story. "Sir, Dash started it. He threw-"

"Four touchdown passes in the last game is thereby exempt from scorn." Mr. Lancer said. I glanced at Dash.

He looked proud at this achievement. I jerked my head down, sending my hair flying up and gracefully falling down hiding my now glowing green eyes in an curtain of ink.

"You two, however, are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return." Mr. Lancer got up. "Mr. Baxter. Watch the door."

Mr. Lancer left the room and headed down the hallway as Dash smirked before closing the door. Oh go jump in the pits of hell.

I shot up from where I perch and kicked it back with enough force for it skid on its back legs, skid across the room, and slam into the wall.

"We need to fine Sam before she gets hurt!" I voiced my opinion for the first time sense we enter this room.

"For some reason, I feel like I got her kidnapped." Tucker said, leaning back against his seat's back.

I turn, put a fist on my hip, and glared at him with my normal eyes. "Are you kidding me? Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu, how about that?" Note the sarcastic people.

Tucker suddenly sniffs the air and jumped from his seat. "That steak is still in the building. Twenty yards, tops." He said smiling.

With suspension, I glanced over at a wall of TVs showing the different security camera views-maybe we could use this for different times, I'll ask Tucker on that. The first view is of what seems to be storage areas with some boxes. The second view is of an exit from the school- we could use that. The nest view of the main hallway and the final view are only of an bunch of boxes of meat in them. Trails of juice from meat lead right off the screen. Bingo.

"Hey T-Men, check it out. Meat-trail." I looked back at him to see him walking to the middle of the room.

"You thinking what I think that you're thinking?"

I smiled at the stupid question. "You bet!" I transform into my ghost self and grabbed his wrist and willed both of us to turn intangible. We both fall through the floor without a second word.

Rushing past halls, Tucker and I came to an stop in front of the storage door. Tucker opens the door and smiled walking in like it's a dream come true.

"Sweet mother of mutton!" He gasps loudly throwing himself to a wall of boxed meat and rubbed the side smiling and sighing dreaming. "I've dreamed of it but... I ever I thought I'd lived to see it!" I laugh with a little whizzed. Walking up to him, I learn against the walls smiling as he closed his eyes.

"How is it that I-ha-ha-whizz- have the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?" I laugh putting a hand on my head when both heard someone laughing. Our eyes widened as we stumbled over to the corner of the wall of boxed meats. I bent over moving too fast and hold my chest before pushing it away. I saw the lunch lady ghost.

"My dear child." My eyes widen before they narrowed out and was taken over by a green glow seeing Sam trapped underneath a large pile of meat with the ghost talking to her. "Meat is good for children! It helps them grow and make them smile! Why won't you eat it?" I flinch when the ghost offer a chicken leg, to Sam who glared up at her.

"We don't need meat. That's fact!" I smiled when Sam somewhat nicely decline it then threaten the ghost.

The lunch lady suddenly reverts back to her evil lunch lady mode. "SILIENCE! You need discipline! Manners! Respect!"

I turn to look at Tucker, giving a look that meant business. He nodded understanding my silent message.

"Ya know where that comes from? MEAT!" She reverts back to her original self. "Chicken or fish?" She said picking up both of them and offering them to Sam.

I planted my hand on my friend's clothed shoulder. I started giving him and summary of the plan. "I'll take care of the ghost. You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat!" I shivered. Meat and more meat and more meat. I just might become an ultra-recycle-vegetarian with Sam if this scars me for life...

Tucker gives me a smile and rubbed his hands. "Waaaay ahead of you, boss." He joked but I just stared at him.

"Don't call me that." I shook my head before flying off and prepared to punch the ghost as I came flying towards her with my fist ready. The lunch lady ghost turned around, surprised at seeing me, but she noticed me too late.

I soccer pouched her in the face. Sending her sparling onto the floor. She crashed into a nearby wall before collapsing to the one me, zero for lunch lady! I landed in front of the ghost crouching with my knees slightly bent, my hand planted on the ground. I stood up straight and smirked.

Come on. Take your best shot...

The ghost moaned and twitched, starting to get up. I did shot up into the air and did four somersaults with my arms hold out straight and legs pushed together. Just as I would have kicked her (the ghost) in the face, a chubby hand caught my leg, letting me dangle in the air.

I gasped and looked up to the now awaken ghost. She was standing up, glaring down at my upside-down form.

"Don't you see!?" She shouted. "This s why you need meat! You're skin and bones!" She threw me across the room. I slammed face first into the wall.

Unfortunately, I heard an unforgettable crack and the sudden pain filling my chest. I give a small cry when the pain was located at my rips. There was a noise above me, causing me to raise my head to see hundreds of shish kebobs heading straight at me, as if they were bullets. I gasped and rolled to the side (causing my rips to morn in protest) came up on my feet. I looked behind me just as the shish kebobs on my tail. I willed my body to split into two and stretched out my middle part of my body. The meat passed through the stretched intangible area that I created. I smiled, I didn't even know I could do that but It faded very fast.

"You gotta' be kidding me." I muttered to myself.

The lunch lady summons meat from the boxes, with an outraged screamed, shooting into the air. I watched the meat was picked up by invisible force and was summon towards her body. I watch unsure what to do. Sam and Tucker were running towards me, they froze just like I had seeing what was happening.

The lunch lady ghost looked insanely devilish as the meat soared all around her before attaching to her. Forming the huge meat monster from earlier. She screamed and fired meat at me, which upon hitting me reverts back to being her fist, gasping me in her fit. I struggled to get out.

The ghost wheeled her hand back and threw me at the wall again. This time, screaming all the while, i turned myself intangible causing me to pass through a wall into a closet. Turning none-intangible, I slammed into another wall and slide down to the floor with a groan.

What is it and me with walls today?

I heard screaming. Loud screaming and smaller screams. I got up and gasped my chest. Fucking hell. I sucked in a breath as I tried not to think about it. I poked my head through the wall with a winced and phased myself completely through.

I came out standing. Looking around, I heard the screams coming towards me. I jumped and turn around, just as Sam and Tucker rushed past me screaming.

"Sam. Tuck..." I shot after them unease, flying above them. Looking behind me, my eyes widen seeing the ghost on our tail. I flow a little faster.

Glancing back, I saw the ghost raised her fist, preparing to crush us. Just as she brought her fist down, I quickly shot down and wrapped my arms round both Sam's ad Tucker's waists. I willed us to turn in intangible and flow through a wall. Once through the wall, we were flying above the ground.

I groan and felt my eyes fluttered close and open for a few seconds. We came closer to the ground but still were about three feet above it.

"Dude..." Tucker said. "Are you're okay?"

"Yeah," Sam spoke up as my head did a double take. "Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls, getting slammed into walls... You have to be exhausted."

"What?" I asked trying to sound upbeat. "I am totally not. I'm just..." Suddenly darkness took over my vision.

* * *

3RD PERSON POV

The ground below Sam and Tucker started coming closer at them at a fast speed. Both teens covered the faces as they skid across the ground's surface. Both gasp as they could feel their skin break in places, letting the ruby color liquid wash across them.

After the hash landing, the two teens get up and checked themselves. Tucker had a cut up knee, hip, and elbows. Sam has a few cuts on her knees, elbows, and her right hand was busted. Danny looked the same with the cuts on his arms, legs, and face, for he was outsold and couldn't protect them.

Sam and Tucker crawled around Danny whimpering a little, as they cuts moved and stretched. Looking at her hands, Sam whipped a piece of her shirt off and tired it around her open skin.

There was a sigh from Danny as he twitches in his sleep, causing both awake teens to glance at each other.

"Um..." Sam begins.

"What now?" Tucker finished.

* * *

FENTON WORKS

Jazz sighed as she walked down the sidewalk towards her house. Her four books and hand bag were press tightly to her chest as she breathed in deep thought. For the last couple of weeks, she had been worried about, more than usual. He had been acting different. Always so secretive and suddenly acting like that little boy everyone picked on - not that's any different than now.

He seems distance and distracted, he won't even talk to Jazz as much as he used to. He may not know but she been noticing the way he comes home limping and has a cut here or there. At first she thought it was bullies but she's known his been bully for ages and he never acted on it. It didn't add up. He wasn't going to talk to someone about this, she know that, so she had to fine out before he gets himself hurt.

Huffing, Jazz stopped on the sidewalk making her wedges skid across the surface and her skirt flare out in front of her by the sudden motion. Jazz remembered something, something from a few nights ago. She had been walking past Danny's room when she heard wimping. When she opens the door and checked on him, he was talking and twitching in his sleep.

'No'. 'Stay back'. 'Not safe'. "Sam. Tucker'.

She started walking again. It had frightened her greatly. A shadow loomed over her, looking up she turn to walk up the steps to the front door of her house. With a sigh of disgust, she gasp the door knob and open the door.

She walked in, and the unusual aura caused her to stop in her steps. It was silence. No noise. No 'welcome home' or something on ghosts. It wasn't normal. No, it wasn't even unearthly. The tension in the hose was so heavy it burned her throat.

Jazz breathed out. "M-mom... dad" she closed the door slowly behind her. "Anyway home?" Something crashed in the kitchen. "Mom! Dad!" She dropped her belongs and rushed towards the kitchen when the room suddenly filled with white smoke. Jazz coughed as she could voices and footsteps rushing out her.

"Now!" Someone shouted. "Hit her! I'm moving in!" Something grabbed her ankle. She shrieked. "Get my back!"

Screaming, Jazz waved the smoke away from her to see her dad on the ground holding her legs and a new invention of a vacuum cleaner which was pulling on her long hair. Her mother stood by the doorway with crossed arms. Glaring at both parents, she kicked Jack's hands away from her ankle. A frustrating sigh she plucked her books and bag up. She turns to her two parents.

With a head hold high and tall, she spoke. "This is all going in the memoir." With that she turn and stomped up the circling stair case.

Her parents watched her leave; Maddie went and stood by her husband chewing on her lower lip- a habit her son inherited. Suddenly the front door flew open by a black buckler boots with mental toes and soles that they know all too well. Tucker and Sam walked in holding Danny with his arms over their shoulders. Both freshmen froze seeing the 'adults' of the house.

Tucker turn and glared daggers at Sam. "I thought you said they'll be out." He hissed under his breathe.

"They're usual are." She whispered back. "Do something."

Freaking out Tucker's eyes darted back and forth. "Why hello, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! What a slow school day! I mean poor Danny nodded off during free period, so sad." He jerked his head to the stairs and Sam got the message, hey headed up the stairs smiling. "We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed without any parental interaction whatsoever."

"Don't get up! We know where to go. Bye!" They walked up the two flits of stairs to the third floor. As she did before, Sam used her boots to kick open Danny's door.

After struggling to regain her steps, she and Tucker walked over to the small loveseat that Danny added to his room and laid the Danny on it. As they sat down on the beanbags surrounding the seat they heard the boy groan in pain.

Gasping, Tucker checked the unconscious boy while Sam jumped from her beanbag and started digging through Danny's over flowing closet. She pulled out from the clatter a huge heavy first aid kit- made for ghost hunting.

"Left rip," Tucker said touching and pressing onto Danny's chest. "Bottom. Right wrist- broken." He checked other places. "I thick his shoulder blade is bruised... That's it, everything else already healed."

With a nod, Sam opens the kit and rumbled through it as she pulled the seven stands up. "His shirt. Off. Now."

Immediately, Tucker smirked at her. "You just want to see him without his shirt on. Don't ya', Sammy..." Sam flushed staring at him.

"Tucker..."

"Okay! Okay!" He took Danny's hoodie off to reveal a neatly bruised shoulder and neck line. But that's not what caused them to stop. What stopped them was Danny's developing chest.

His chest had a grown four pack that you could tell was slowly developing into a six pack from karate and other activity. His biceps where developing into their real form. Light tiny bruises shaped over his pale body like blossoms. His arms where developing from karate over the years and bulling. Some of the scars from bulling covered his stone dead chest- Freak. Loser. Man Whore- and the few on his waist he made when they were all younger.

After the accident Danny's skin had become a stone like substance and was below human cold. His skin give off this power invisible glow that states: No matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse, that could send the worse villains into hiding. Bandages were warped tightly around his elbows and one around his forearm.

The scar from the accident could easily be seen from his pale skin, electric burns run across over his chest and back starting from his heart.

Sighing, Sam got to work with Tucker's help. None of the two followers of the trio said anything, as they fall into a rhythm. Grab hold, warp, tighten, redo, and lay down. Grab, hold, warp, tighten, redo, and lay down. After they had finished hey decided to get onto their homework and let Danny rest.

Two hours later

Biting his lip, Tucker glanced at his questions when he heard a low groan beside him. In a deep bundle of light blue blankets, hold together as if surrounding a child, was Danny, who was waking up.

Suddenly, he shot out of the blankets with a wild look in his eyes. "Who!? What!? Where!? When!? Why!? How!?"

Sam, who had been seating at his desk with her knees crossed on the chair, looked up with relieved eyes. "Danny!" She jumped from the chair and rushed towards the other side of the room where Tucker had already pushed Danny back down.

"Hold it dude." Tucker said as Danny looked around to see he was in his room. "You passed out after you turn us intangible."

"We at you house..." Sam added seeing a spark in Tucker's eyes, knowing he was up to something to freak Danny out.

"You been asleep for a whole week!" Tucker said with wide eyes.

Eyes wide, Danny jumped from the loveseat and shot onto the floor. "A week!?" His foot got caught in one of his random blankets that scattered all over the room and fall face first, to the floor with a thud. Sam and Tucker both chuckler at their only other friend.

"No," Sam said crossing her arms. "Tucker's just massing with you."

"It's only been maybe two or three hours." Tucker said smiling at Danny, who glared up at his so called friend. With a sighed, Danny dropped his head onto his wooden floors and looked straight at his full length mirror.

As he stared at the mirror, a flash over took his body for split second. He glanced at his friends, they didn't seem to notice. The symbols and shapes appeared on his body in bold colors. White and black. Green, red, and blue. As sudden as they appeared they disappeared.

Rolling over, Danny placed his hands by his head and feet flat on the floor and pushed himself in an bridge. He then kicked his feet into the hair and holds them straight up in a perfect arched with his bent back. Afterwards he set them down in front of him, where his arms where, with his hands stilled planted on the ground. He landed in a crouched.

"That's not funny, Tuckerino." Danny hissed out like the sprit he truly was. Tucker smirked at him.

With a nod, Sam turned on Tucker. "Danny's right, Tucker. Because of your carelessness, you almost got him killed. Again!" She tossed her hands up into the air. "This is the fourth time this week. How much of an idiot can you be!?"

Danny frowned knowing where this was going, but stood out of it. It just wasn't his place

"Me!? I almost got him killed?" Tucker yelled, jumping from the ground, glaring at Sam with a new courage he had grown over the last two years. "Oh sure..." He said rolling his eyes. "Because I'm the one who had wanted to be unique! It's your fault for changing the menu. That's the only reason why it happened!"

Sam, strutting and unsure what to say, glared at him, crossed her arms, and turned her back on him. Something that should never be done in the trio-it's a sign of 'war'. Tucker's eyes narrowed out, while Danny's widen.

"Not the 'war of back' sign..." He morn as he dropped his head into his hands. Shaking his head he looked up when his door creaked open. He was shocked to see it was Tucker-red in the face- glaring at Sam.

"And I'm gonna get it back!" He ran out the door before anyone could stop him. Sam's eyes widen in shock and then narrowed out. "You want that menu back..." She said walking towards the door, she through it open. "YOU'RE GONNE HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO DO IT!" Furthermore, she gabbed Danny's door knobbed (which was painted green) and slammed the door cl9osed with an enough force to shake the whole room.

Shaking his head, Danny flopped down on of the bean bags with his back facing the celling. He breathed in and out with his eyes clumped closed. He sighed. "Okay. Sam, Tucker. Fighting. 'War of back' ...equals... bad news." He huffed and looked forward. "It's Sam and Tucker! They're will be back to normal tomorrow and picking at each other like nothing happened..." With that he climbed up to the top of the half bunk bed and fall asleep.

He forgot all about the first aid kit and slightly bloody bandages that laid on the floor and that he had homework to do.

Jazz walked out of her room with a glare threating to break from her vision. She was dress in a simple red PJ's and white top. Her hair was thrown up in a bun, ragged. Because of the stupid invention, her hair was now cut uneven on the bottom. Nothing a trip to the hair solon tomorrow can't fix.

She sighed and ran a hand down her face. She was annoyed. It's like her parents don't care about what they do around here. All they care about are finding ghosts, ripping them about, study the reminds, and don't care how much the poor soul would beg or pleaded.

Jazz would never confess to anyone, but she did believe in the supernatural. Any sane person would. She did believe in aliens, ghosts, and shadow people. Through not everything, only few ones.

She walked down the hall on the second floor and headed to the kitchen for a quick drink of water. On her way down, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Something she usually felt when Danny needed her when they were younger.

The young red head froze. After a second of thoughts, she turns and walked up the circling stair case.

The third floor was the smallest floor, there were only two rooms, one bathroom, and room that were half open-and half closed. The walls were painted a nice toned light purple walls and the floor was wooden with a white rug. Picture frames, framed the walls with photos of the family and friends, at the end of the hall was an window. Tall and thin, the curtains were an brilliant shade of red with white ruffles.

She really didn't understand why Danny choice this floor, the floor she slept on was shades of blue and white, more of boyish colors. Through Danny begged for the room at the end of the hall. The only door with dictions. The family of Fenton's love decking up the doors in their own way, to define who they were.

Her door was claimed with clippings of quoits and photos. A sighed hanged down from it that red 'Jazz's Room. Keep Out.' In bright pink. Her parents where signs of crossed out ghosts and canceled notes that had green drawings on them.

Danny's was different. First; there was a photo, only one, close to the door knobbed; it was a photo of Sam, Tucker, her, and Danny himself. All smiling and laughing. Years ago. Second; he had a sighed that read 'Do Not Enter, You May If You Are True', in deep black. Third; NASA clips, buttons, and stickers where thrown lazily onto the door without care. And last; he had 'do not enter' tags stabbed across the door.

All in all, it was a mystery.

Anyway, Jazz knocked on the door. There was no answer. She clasped the door knobbed and opened the door. Walking in, she looked around.

Everything seemed to be in the clear. Just the random video games thrown everywhere along with clothes and blankets. His desk had millions of papers everywhere while his walls were layered with paintings and drawings. His trophies from his talents in art and music hanged across his bookcase, neatly. The only thing that really caught her eyes where what had a red spectral glistens on them were.

A first aid kit and bandages. The bandages are blood stains on them with what seemed to be green glass shreds.

Looking around, she took no notice of Danny in bed. His bunk was a mess, revealing he was here recently. Eyeing the bandages', Jazz picked them up and stared at the stains of blood. A look of fear and despair, parted in her. "Danny...what did you get yourself into this time?"

* * *

DANNY POV

I walked to school alone today...

Let me repeat that. I walked to school alone today. Normally, Sam or Tucker or both around the second corner from my house so we can walk to school together. No, they weren't there. At first I had a small panic attacked, because when the other wasn't showing up, they usually called a warning (like I did yesterday when Jazz drove me to school) we had been during that sense the bringing of six grade when our parents found it fine for us to walk alone sense the elementary and middle school wasn't that faraway.

Although, now, the high school was a good mile away and they had to go past one of the worse streets to get there. I really don't feel comfortable with them going ahead... But this...

This is crossing the trust line of the trio. Hugely.

I sighed and walked through the gates of the school. The second I could see the yard of the school I froze. "Oh no." I mumbled.

All the kids from Casper High and other teens I had never seen before stood outside on two different sides of the school year.

"Okay...Maybe they're not over it..." I said freaked out.

The odd colored green grass was covered with hold meat lovers and half vegetarian lovers.

On the meat side had meat balloons, people dresses as meat; hotdogs, pork, rips. Along with many others. On the vegetarian side was filled with hippies, laid-back people, punks, and some of the Goths from around town.

I huffed in anger. They have to be kidding.

Tucker had a microphone screaming to it on stage while Sam did the same on top of a school bus that the vegetarians had painted all over.

"WHAT DO WE WANT!?"

"MEAT!"

"VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER!"

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT!?"

"NOW!"

"VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER!"

Suddenly, both their eyes shift and found mine. I gulped as I saw the insane looks in their eyes. Both then glanced at each other before racing towards me. My eyes widen as they came at me. An idea formed.

I crouched, ready. I tossed them a smirk. Time for some fun.

"Sorry," I laughed. "You'll have to catch me first." I skid down and twist. Heading in-between people of various ages. I rushed past people, crisscrossing, creating a maze through the crowd.

Behind me, I heard them scream after me. "WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!"

I rolled under a pair of legs of an adult before diving behind a tree in the middle of the two groups that few people stood around. I guess these were the people who couldn't pick a side or liked both. 'Immediately, I scanned my surroundings, spying for my oh so kind friends. Only then I had notice that I was under our tree that we always sat at during the day when we ate outside -which was almost every day- which means...

I gasped and my eyes harden. Unfortunately, I notice too late, for two pairs of feet landed on the small of my back sending me to the ground. I landed on my chest and flinched by the pressed placed on my wounds.

...They were in the tree... Man I'm slow.

I glanced up and saw a pair of feet in my line of vision. A pair of thick black combat boots with mental toes and soles, and brown leather hiking boots. Sam and Tucker. With a huff a glanced up at them with a frown.

"Was that really nessuaray?" I asked. Both teens nodded.

Before I could act, they had pulled me off the ground and stood on opposite sides of me. Really? Talk about immature.

"I can't not," I said shaking my head at them, looking from one to the other. "Believe you guys did this and got together two protests in one night... How is that possible?"

Tucker smirked, leaned across me with a smug look, glaring at Sam. "Meat-lovers. We're always ready to fight. And out high-protein diets give us the energy we need to so quickly."

With daggers for eyes, Sam almost jumped him right then and there. "Vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have waste time cooking our floor, we can move even faster."

Looking around I notice the protesters were watching as I was stuck in the middle of them. I blink realizing I was right, some of this kids don't seem like they go here. I don't remember this many Goths or jocks. They had to have done something to get these kids here.

"Don't you guys think this is a little-n o-over extreme?" I asked putting my hands on my hips giving both of them a look.

Tucker glared at Sam. "Sorry, bro. You have no choice. You're either with me-"

She leans towards me glaring at Tucker. "Or you're against him!"

Realizing hit them as they looked at me. My eyes widen, as I know I lost them. I ducked down as they both jumped me.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!? The both screamed at me, I flinched away from them.

"Well?" Sam asked. "Pick!"

"Answer the question, Danny!" Tucker yelled. I glanced back and forth from them as I back into the tree with them corning me. I've never really been scared of people, but right now, choosing between my best friends, I was terrified. I felt as if I was being pulled apart.

"Pick my side, Danny!" Sam said. "I know how much you love fruits and vegetables."

"No!" Tucker said, grabbing my arm just as Sam did. "We all know you can't live without meat! You eat it every day!"

I frown as they started pulling on my arms, fighting over each other, trying to gain one more person.

Suddenly the wind picked up blowing everyone hair into their faces and knocking everything down. Teens screamed as they stared into the sky, which was starting to turn into a shy gray color and the clouds were swirling together. I breathe in as I heard a familiar cackled that echoed off of buildings, filling the wind and nails clawed up my spin along with the blue mist that came out between my lips-oh for the love of. I'm going to call it my ghost sense, sense it only goes off when one's around.

Just as sudden as the wind appeared, the huge meat trunk Tucker had order, blow up and the meat from inside flow out into various directions.

I gasp as I watch the meat fly around before coming back towards the meat truck. Tucker and Sam were the same while everyone else was staring in terror. The meat swirled together overhead and twirled around going straight up into the air.

I looked up following the tail of meat as it mixed together, until my neck couldn't go back anymore. It can't be...

Just as I thought, there in front of us- in front of everyone- was the meat monster form of the lunch lady ghost from the day before.

My icy eyes widen more seeing her around seventy feet taller than before. I can't take that down!

She smiled down at everyone; teens gasped and backed away, her meaty pointing teeth pointed down at them. "It's lunchtime!"

Henceforth, all the protestors started running away screaming in terror and running out of the school yard into the streets and started spurting home. I glared up at her as more teens ran past but there was just to many. I couldn't change into my other half!

"No! Meat! Why have you betrayed me!?" Tucker yelled in terror like the other but for a whole different reason.

I shook my head staring at the ghost. Looking around, I notice there were still too many bystanders. With a glare I stared at my friends with my electric glowing eyes.

"Guys. Makeup. Now!" I yelled. Both looked painted at that, but they hugged tightly trying to hide all visible parts of me. As they hugged I called on my powers and transformed behind their covered. I saw thousands of feet fan past but hopefully no one question it. They pulled away as the blue light disappeared.

I started running towards the ghost.

* * *

JAZZ POV

I stood in front of Dillon or Spike as he goes by. He was a Goth from a broken home, which I have been trying to help lately. No too far, I heard people screaming, but I bet it was from the protests by Sam and Tucker. Rolling my eyes, I begin talking once more.

"Spike, you have to open up to your parents! Be true to yourself and them!" Like Danny should. Spike just stared at me, emotionless. He was overall paled, wearing all black like most Goths, had dyed black Mohawk and was covered in piercings. "Tell them how you feel! You shouldn't be a shame of who you are, be proud that you're a Goth! I mean, it's not like they're going to attack you." I give a laugh as a green net was thrown over me.

I screamed as I was started to be pulled away.

"I've got her!" I looked up to see my dad reeling me in like on his fishing trips he forces me and Danny or just Danny go on. Mom looked at me with a frown. "And the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm!"

"I just don't understand..." I heard mom mutter. "If Jazz was really a ghost, Jack, why doesn't she just phased through the net?"

Ghost. Ghost. Ghost. Ghost. Ghost. Ghost. Ghost. Ghost. GHOST!

That's all they ever talked about! I... I get it. I bet that's what gotten into Danny. My anger burned with that thought as I ripped the net off me glaring at my so called parents. Ghost... Danny. It adds up.

"Maybe because I am not a GHOST!" My eye twitched as I thought of everything that happened over the last few days. "You've ambushed me, suffocated with smoke anf worse!?" Don't say it; you don't know if it's right. "I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves!?"

Suddenly, I was dace to face with the Fenton Thermos my dad had made. I frown.

"EAT HOT FENTON THEMOS, GHOST GAL!" I raised an eye brow at him, daring him. Looking at the small themes like weapon, i saw a small spark and then nothing. Grah! I glared up at them. Ghost after ghost after ghost...

"What..." dad shook the thermos and frowned. "It still doesn't work?"

I huffed. Unbelievable.

* * *

DANNY

I looked up at the humongous meat covered ghost. I was floating right in front of her. With a glare, she tried to pouch me down but I flow away from her each time. I got in closer when suddenly she tried slapping me away but I dived away from it and aimed towards his face. After that failed; she tired upper cutting me but I flipped out of the way.

Nice try. I learned your little tricks last time.

I twisted around and kicked her with all my might. It shook me too the core when she hit the ground, causing it shudder under her weight.

Smiling, I glanced towards Sam and Tucker who were cheering me on. Looking back, I gasp as I saw a meaty fist coming towards me. As I felt was blinding pain at my face as I flow up towards the sky at an unbreakable speed.

"CAN HE TAKE A HIT LIKE THAT!" Sam shrieked below me. As I flow up, I tried to slow down.

"No, no, no, no!" The sound of an engine roared in my eyes. I glanced around. "What..." looking up as the wind blurred my vision, I saw a plane at amazing speed. The blades slicing through the air, wind whipping around it and bouncing off. I screamed as I covered my face. "PHASE THROUGH! PHASE THROUGH!" I pleaded.

"Here's your water, sir!" Still screaming in fear, the glass broke with glass shattering everywhere. Opps!

Control Danny!

I swallowed my next scream and tried not to show any emotion as I dived towards the ghost.

* * *

JAZZ

Dad and mom stared at me in shock and a little anger, hiding behind the red lenses of their goggles. I just crossed my arms and glared up at them.

Ghost. Danny. Portal...

It all adds up. Because of my parents' stupid, pathic obsessed; Danny had gotten hurt by the portal. I bet it wasn't just a small shock like he, Sam, and Tucker told us, it must have been more. He started acting up sense then. Something big happened to change him from the sweet carefree boy to the worried wart. It had to be their invention; they caused it not him...

My eyebrows knitted remember how they yelled at him for going near it. Maybe they should have turned it off, it it's didn't work in the first place. It's not like there really are ghosts, and if there are, they aren't what my parents believe.

Dad sighed. "I, Jackson John Fenton, from this day forth do herby turn my back on ghosts." I smiled...

Danny will be just fine in no time.

* * *

DANNY

I glared at the ghost as I dived towards her. With my hands fisted and body slammed her. I smirked at ramming her like a goat sensing meat everywhere. She gives a small wail, although it wasn't as loud as mine.

Crack!

There goes my rip and ankle.

I groan as I got onto my hands and knees. Looking around, I notice I was in a crater made from the in packed. Meat was falling from the sky hitting the ground with disgusting thuds and slaps.

I climbed out of it and rolled off the side with a morn. I slowly got to my feet with a wince.

"Oh, my..." I heard a gasp and looked up to see the lunch lady ghost standing in front of me looking from the crater to me in shock and... Was that fear? Why would she be afraid of me? She's the one attacking not me! My crawled out and hissed when my shoulder popped a little. "What a mass..." no duh. I rolled my eyes looking around at the placed covered in meat. She eyes me with worried-wait. Worried. "It can't be, he's the one..." she whispered before asking. "Are you okay, dear?"

I blinked at her. "Maybe." I snapped starting at her. What did she mean 'it can't be' and 'he's the one'? What was that about?

"WELL TO BAD!" She screamed at me. Her scream caused the ground to shake underneath me. " YOU BEING OKAY IS NOT PART ON MY BLANCE DIET OF DOOM!"

I gasp as met suddenly flow from piles around me and landed on front of me. The meat molded together and started forming something-s? I stepped back seeing small meat monsters that were about as tall as my thighs were each. Their red eyes stared into mine in hungry as they eyed my neck.

"Oh men!" I jumped in the air and flow up. Unfortunately, they could fly. I narrowed my eyes as they got closer to me. "Okay. You're asking for it!" As they got closer I twist around in an arched from gymnastics, twisted on top of my white boots and sent a flying kick out. My heel sliced through them with a hiss and shuddered from the very edge of my boots that had mental ends so it was as if a knife was slicing through them. My floor then slide onto the ground like I was ice skating. My body was force to turn with the force and I didn't stop until a full circle was down. My hand flow out to hold me up. I was in a crouched.

I glanced up when I heard movement and something hissing.

You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me.

The little monsters reformed to themselves once more.

"For some odd reason, I was expecting something like that..." I whispered looking at their hash glares. "Um... Hi?" I bit my lips looking straight into their hollow glares. Something unsettling. A flash of blue and a cold feeling washed over me. "Are you serious?!" I had turned back into Fenton. "Wasn't expecting that!"

I tried jumping away but sense I don't know how to fly in this form, the meat monsters grabbed me. I yanked them left and right, throwing a few pouches. They weren't letting go any time soon. Then, they thought it would be funny to fly around with me upside down. "Hey!"

* * *

JAZZ

My dad give a whole speech. I couldn't believe it. Al on ghosts but not those they're real but that they're not. I've been waiting for this day sense I was little.

"This thermos can't trap ghosts...sigh... because ghosts don't exist." I watch as he threw it behind him with a heavy thus. Hope that doesn't hit anyone- I winced when I heard it make a thunck on something hard. At less it wasn't a person. I sighed in relief.

DANNY

I screamed as the meat monsters started tossing me around by my legs making everything blur together from a whip lash.

"STOP THAT!"

Thunck!

"IT'S NOT NICE TO THROW THINGS!" I yelled at them but realized it wasn't from the monsters. It was the thermos my dad was talking about the other day. "The Fenton Thermos...!"

Wait-what does it do?

The little monsters, slammed against the school wall before flying high in the air.

'It's supposed to trap ghosts'. Dad had said. 'But since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos... a thermos with the word "Fenton" in front of it!'

Maybe it does work... Just needs a little juice.. Like ectoplasm. I wonder...

Suddenly the monsters threw me up un the air giving me a worse whip lash then before. "AWWWWW!" I howled as I plummeted towards the ground. "CHANGE BACK! CHANGE BACK!"

No. I can't panic.

I clutched my teeth and clasped my hands together in front of my face and hold my eyes closed.

It'll just make it worse.

I thought back on the last few days.

'Please, I beg of you, give me courage to live with what I've become.'

Sam and Tucker. 'You powers make you unique. Unique is good.'

My sister. My parents. My home, Amity Park. My family. The students at school... everything...

"Please..." I whispered, my eyes still closed. "Please... change back..." I allowed a sigh to escape from me.

I felt a cold feeling cover me as I open my eyes to see a blinding light of blue that surrounded me.

I wasn't human, I wasn't a ghost. I wasn't Fenton... I wasn't Danny Fenton... Fenton. Phantom. Danny Phantom. I'm Danny. Fenton and Phantom.

* * *

JAZZ

I smiled at my dad... My mom had a hand over her mouth in surprise. Then there was a flash of light.

I gasped and looked up into the sky. My parents did the same, I heard them take a intake of breathe.

There in the sky, falling towards us was a thing of glowing blue energy. Sparks of white, shooting off the edge of the light. The light, a beautiful icy blue of blue flames. Inside it, there was a figure. A body, a person.

The energy blinked white a few times before disappearing, revealing a boy, dressed in black and white, white hair, green eyes, and tan skin. He was diving head first towards us.

He turned in their air, surprise. His eyes, a toxic color, glowing with energy and flames, black iris. An unearthly color.

Suddenly, I was able to see through him, as a smile grows across his face. He hit the ground, my and parents eyes flowing him. He went straight through...

No blood, no scream... No nothing.

I felt my eyes burn... what was that... What just happened?

He flow... straight through solid ground. How is this possible?

"Ghost Kid!" I jumped forgetting my parents where here I almost got lost in my thoughts. "I was right!" My dad put his face right up in mine and started singing the words. "You were wrong! Ghosts exist!" He laughed. "I never doubted it for a second!"

This could not be happening... I breathed in and out heavily as I glared at the ground.

The ground that boy went through...

* * *

DANNY

I had no idea how I know where I was going but a feeling in the back of my mind told me where to go.

'Two feet left. Up.'

I did just hat and found myself kneeling a little away from the lunch lady ghost. She looked up and turned towards me. Perfect.

I tighten my grip around the thermos.

Her eyes lit up in flames when she saw the thermos. "NO! Soup's not on today's menu!"

I smirk as I openly glared at her. "Yeah. Hate to break to you but I'm changing a menu! Permanently!" Hope I'm right.

I twisted around and hold the thermos out like a gun that a killer would have and forced my energy towards it. I give a wail as it took away my healing ability letting me feel the complete pain of my ankle and rips. I glowed a bright blue as those symbols formed all over me but they were clearer than before.

They were shapes of vines twisting around my body towards my heart where a yen and yang glowed. Different things were on the wines. Words... words that I couldn't understand.

The ghost's eyes widen in fear like before, but she mouths something... 'Balance'.

Still screaming I hold my eyes open as my body begins to jerk as more energy was pulled from me. Suddenly a bright bluish white tick stream of light shot out from the thermos, knocking me back as my powers came back.

My eyes dropped a little, but I fought back. I looked up to see the ghost being pulled in towards the thermos as if it was vacuum cleaner. She clawed at the ground trying to get away.

She screamed, trying to get away. Finally, she was silence when she disappeared into the thermos. I popped the lid back on before she could get out.

I morn in pain as fall to my knees and changed back into Danny Fenton. I press against my rips and the bandages that hold it did no good. My ankle felt as if it was fire. My shoulder hurt to move. I looked at my body and notice the symbols where gone.

Biting my lip, I got onto my feet and looked around. My eyes widen when I saw Sam and Tucker crawled out of the bus that Sam had been on earlier. Forgetting about my wounds and worried for my friends, I rushed towards.

"Danny!" They both called as they ran towards me. Suddenly, I was knocked down by them jumping on me like they do when they get worried about me.

"Aw!" I fall to the ground. Looking at each other, we burst into laughter and fall onto our backs staring up into the sky. It was still early. Make nine or ten right now. I really got no clue.

She broke the tense that filled the air. "What... just happened..." she give a small chuckler looking around not grossed out by the meat for once. "Cause it was cool. What did you do to that ghost?" She asked looking at me from the right. Just our usual. I smiled as I tossed Tucker the thermos that he caught.

"The Fenton thermos?" He asked in shock staring at the now blue lining that used to be green.

"Yeah." I looked up at the sky. "My parents have their moments!" We were silent for a little. I glanced at them and smiled. I pointed into the sky. "I see a rabbit on a surfboard."

"No. That's a dog on wheels!" Tucker blunted.

Sam sighed, but she was smiling. "You two are idiots." She frowned and glanced away. "Look Tucker about the menu."

"It's fine." He said looking over towards her form. "Where family. We're gonna fight like me and my best bro do." I laughed and hit him in the shoulder. I rolled over onto my stomach and stared down at Sam, who had rolled over again.

We stared into each other's eyes deeply. Amethyst against icy blue.

"He has a point, Sam." She smiled up at me.

Beep. Beep.

We all sat up hearing the beeping getting closer. Jumping to our feet, Tucker threw the thermos into his back pack.

'Ghost directly ahead.' No...The Fenton Finder. We looked up to see my parents coming towards us. Both forces on the invention. 'You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead.' I chewed on y lip, to keep from laughing. I smiled innocently up at my parents who looked puzzled.

"Sorry, dad." I pointed at some random diction. "You just missed him."

My parents gasped and took off down the street. I was startled to see Jazz had been standing behind them seething in anger. Although, her eyes soften when she saw us.

"Back to square one." She was about to leave when she looked at me. She then hurried off.

Tucker couldn't take it, he was blue in the face, he burst out laughing and falls to the ground laughing. Seeing him do this, I started laughing a little before I couldn't breathe. Tears formed in my eyes. Someone else joined.

"Oh. My. God!" Tucker yelled. "Did you see their faces?" He stopped and talked in a high pitched voice. "You would have to be some sort of morn to not notice the ghost directly ahead!" We started laughing ahead.

Soon we found ourselves just sitting there on the ground.

Tucker then spoke. "You're not gona tell 'em are you?" I know he was talking about my parents and Jazz. I frowned and felt the breeze pick up, blowing my longish hair into my face. I have this feeling that Jazz know something was up.

"Nah," I smiled at them. Sam holds her legs to her chest, staring at me. "I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for." Sam and Tucker smiled at me as I thought back to bean I was falling towards the ground, and turn into Phantom. "They make me-"

A hand landed harshly on my shoulder stopped my confession. I turn and stared eyed wide at Mr. Lancer. Red in the face, pissed beyond time. Behind Dash stood with his arms across.

"In a world. Of. Trouble."

Behind him, Dash laughed into his hand. Smirking all the while.

I looked at Sam and Tucker who sighed. We really should be used to this.

* * *

3ED PERSON

"Manson!" Mr. Lancer yelled into his megaphone he carried everywhere with him. Sam glanced at him with her cleaning supplies with her. Danny and tucker were the same.

Clean up duty.

They had to clean up the whole mess from the last letters to the biggest stake. All of the three were frowning.

"Pick up that T-bone!"

Sam's eyes widen as she stared at the piece of meat in disgust. "With my hands?"

"Foley! Pick up that Turwich!"

"With my hands..."

Mr. Lancer seemed leased as he punished the students who did nothing g but help. Danny started sweeping up the meat around a corner and turned towards the garbage bin. Dash was watching him sweep looking pleased with himself.

Danny winkled his nose as a slice of meat fall onto his shoe. Hearing Dash laugh, his eyes turned a deadly green. He looked at him before smirking and walking upside the garbage bin so Dash couldn't see him. He placed his hands on the side and forced the bin to turn intangible. All the meat and veggies from inside dumped onto Dash who-in return- fall over and were buried under the huge pile. Danny let go and the bin turned normal.

He ran to the front and give a chuckle at his work before smiling pettily. "How's the taste of your own medicine, Dash?" He whispered happily as he bounced on his toes waiting for Dash to pop his head out.

"FENTON!" Dash yelled as his head come out of the huge heavy pile. "A little help!" He commanded. Danny bit back his tongue like the kid person he is.

Shrugging, he looked towards Sam and Tucker who were laughing at Dash. He smiled. "Whatever you say, Dash. Whatever you say..."


	3. PLEASE READ

**Hello, my readers.**

**BindingNight14 (Night) here with some important news. First of all this isn't me coming to say that I won't be writing for a little but that I have something to say. After every three months I'll put some notes up after a big chapter that holds some facts about my story First Year of Fear. Because some of the things that will be happening in this store may be trigging or offense to some of you and I don't want bad credit- while I do sense that helps me see were I went wrong but anyway.**

**So here are the warnings I'll be putting up. Thank you for reading them! ;)**

Death of characters

Teachers/Parents abusing their power

Sexual Tension between Danny/Sam, Jazz/OC, Tucker/Many girls, etc.

Danny might or might not cut to release stress/pressure

Jack and Maddie are mentally usable, mostly Maddie, Jack is more opened minded.

Dash is extremely rough towards the more 'weaker and pathic' teenagers by bulling; physical, emotional, cyber bulling, and sexual harassment

A extremely strict popularity status

Abuse might be mention or seen

* * *

**Now for some random facts**

There is a more extremely evil ghost who will be mention in later chapters

Clips (training, past, bulling, sibling, trio, etc)

The popularity status is used often

Danny enjoys the fine arts and singing

More teenagers, children, ghosts, adults

Valerie becomes a huntress for stronger reasons then Danny ruining her life (Through that is one)

Tucker's mother owns Tech Inc. That will be one of the trio's hang outs.

There is a 'god' that the ghosts warship but the statue is the only thing seen.

* * *

**Now these will be copy and paste down on every chapter and the one with the closest or best answer will be seen on the new chapter. If you come up with something I didn't think of, You'll be notice to, don't worry!**

**The story is called First Year of Fear, right? In each chapter or episode or what ever you'll call it, is a scene that contains fear. Every chapter has something different, okay. remember that!**

** Here's the questions**

1) There is fear in each chapter, what was the fear in this chapter?

2) Something new happened! What was new?

3) Was there a lesson to this chapter? If so, what was it? There could be more then one.

4)Was there a new power in this chapter? If so, what was it? If you have a name for it, you can name it. There could be more then one.

5)Something special happened in the trio! What was it?

6)Was there a new Fenton Weapon/gadget? If so, what was it's name, what does it do?

7) There was a symbol in this chapter, what did (the color_, the animal_, the power_, etc.) mean?

**Now 3-7 might not be in every chapter so keep an eye out for 1 and 2. Be careful of what you say and choice. You don't have to answer all answers, just the one of them. Make sure if you don't have an account on FanFiction that You put you first name so I know who answered correctly. **

**Thank you for reading this.**

* * *

**The Next story is...**

One of a Kind (1.1.2)

**After One of a Kind is...**

The Diary of Jazz Fenton (1.1.3)

Bully is a Bully (1.1.4)

A Lost Wish (1.1.5)

**NOTE- (1.1._) = First book, season one, episode/chapter/etc.**

**THANK YOU! ;)**

-BlingingNight14


End file.
